Connexion
by Elfyq
Summary: Lorsque qu'on est à l'âge où on cherche à composer avec son corps, il est souvent difficile d'accepter ses sentiments. C'est d'ailleurs d'autant plus dur lorsque l'on parle de deux jeunes hommes... Ma première histoire sur ce site
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Zoro Roronoa n'est pas quelqu'un de particulièrement patient. On peut même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est plutôt d'un naturel impatient. Enfin, on _peut _ si on a par hasard l'envie soudaine et absurde de se faire trouer l'estomac par un sabre qui tranche à peu près tout et n'importe quoi avec une précision et une netteté légèrement effrayante. Moins terrible, cependant, que le regard de son possesseur. Un regard vert qui vous agrippait la pupille comme un crochet et vous ordonnait de détourner les yeux, ordre que vous ne pouviez tout simplement _pas _exécuter en raison de la sensation d'engourdissement qui se répandait lentement en vous et paralysait votre système nerveux central, vous laissant avec une seule pensée «Maman, j'ai peur ! » et quelques mots: « Pitié, ne me tuez pas/ne me faites pas de mal ! » (c'est plus marrant avec des variantes, non ?).

Imaginez un croisement entre Hulk - sauf que le vert de la peau a déteint sur les cheveux, mais c'est un détail -, un tigre à dents de sabre (comme Diego dans l'Age de Glace, mais siiii, vous savez !), un crocodile (pour la couleur), et un requin blanc carnivore (précisions inutiles, j'aurais pu m'arrêter à "requin", l'effet aurait été le même, et puis de toute façon tous les requins sont carnivores). Faites rapidement le mélange dans votre tête, en lui permettant toutefois de garder une forme vaguement humanoïde, bien que surmontée d'une épaisse toison verte qui s'apparenterait plus ou moins à du gazon, ou à bien y réfléchir, à des algues.

Vous y êtes ? Bien, maintenant rajoutez-lui le sommeil d'une marmotte en hibernation, le caractère d'un ours mal léché _et _qu'on aurait sorti de son hibernation (EN PERMANENCE), et d'une scie sauteuse. Voilà une bonne description du caractère de notre plante verte. Maintenant, passons aux détails. Quand on vous dit "Zoro", vous pensez immédiatement " Zorro le justicier, qui surgit hors de la nuiiiiit" (et tague des Z sur des murs qui ne lui ont rien fait mais passons), avec son masque, sa cape, son chapeau et tout le barda noir, bien sûr, après tout qui n'aime pas les escrimeurs espagnols habillés en croque-mort, hein ? Eh bien vous vous trompez lourdement. OK, le Zoro dont je vous parle a aussi quelques problèmes à régler avec la police, mais il ne réveille pas les honnêtes gens en pleine nuit pour leur refiler le résultat de ses vols, faisant indirectement d'eux des complices… non qu'il ait une conscience ou quoi que ce soit, mais on va dire poliment qu'il se fiche complètement des autres, qu'il n'en a rien à faire des riches et de leur pognon, que graver ses initiales sur des murs c'est complètement dépassé, que la nuit il DORT, bon sang, et que de toutes façons il aime pas attaquer les plus faibles parce qu'il a pitié d'eux. Voilà.  
Charmant personnage, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc NON on ne confond pas, s'il vous plaît. Sauf si vous avez envie de vous retrouver raccourci d'une trentaine de centimètres. Ou plus, selon son humeur du moment. Zoro (avec UN "r") est toujours habillé d'un large pantalon vert si foncé qu'on le croirait noir, de bottes noires (ON NE CONFOND PAS j'ai dit), d'un t-shirt moulant blanc, d'un haramaki vert (oui, il aime le vert…), et d'un bandana noir noué autour de son bras gauche. A sa ceinture, trois sabres roupillent tranquillement en attendant qu'on se serve d'eux. Wado Ichimonji, Yubashiri, et le troisième Kitetsu, aux dernières nouvelles. Classes comme noms, pour des morceaux d'acier.  
Bref. Maintenant que vous cernez un peu mieux le personnage, c'est parti pour le récit de son histoire passionnante et poignante, avec au programme mouchoirs et musique triste.

Naaan.  
On va faire plus court.

En gros, il est pratiquement né avec un sabre. Son père était professeur dans un dojo très réputé, et sa mère est morte à sa naissance. Plus tard, monsieur Roronoa contracta une grave maladie, un cancer du foie _et_ de l'estomac additionné à un affaiblissement du cœur, qui l'obligèrent à quitter ce monde plus tôt que prévu. Résultat: à huit ans, le gosse était orphelin et décidait de s'enfuir pour apprendre à combattre dans un autre dojo, fuyant une tante éloignée avec du poil au menton et des verrues sur le nez. La fille de son nouveau professeur était la seule à pouvoir le battre, et un jour ils se sont fait la promesse comme quoi l'un des deux serait le meilleur sabreur du monde. Le lendemain, paf, la gamine clamse en tombant dans les escaliers. Ironique, non ? De vulgaires escaliers de bois qui avaient eu raison d'elle… Zoro a demandé à son maître de lui confier le sabre de Kuina, et réitéra sa promesse, en ajoutant une petite clause: il deviendra si fort que même Kuina pourra entendre son nom, Là-Haut. Et voilà notre petit bout qui jongle avec l'école et les cours de kendo, discipline dans laquelle il excelle naturellement. Finalement, onze ans plus tard, le voici un homme.  
Qui a redoublé une ou deux classes, mais un homme quand même.

En somme, Zoro Roronoa était un adolescent de dix-neuf ans tout à fait normal, qui avait néanmoins vécu sûrement plus de choses douloureuses, tristes, émouvantes, etc… que la plupart des camarades de son âge et même que certains adultes. En somme, nous trouverions très normal le fait qu'il cherche du réconfort auprès d'amis proches, de belles filles - ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des liens de parenté avec un requin blanc et un tigre préhistorique qu'on est forcément moche, attention ! - ou même de beaux garçons, n'est-ce pas ? Ben apparemment, lui, il ne trouve pas ça normal et préfère la banalité affligeante d'une vie sans amour. Mais vraiment aucun.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour fatidique où une tête blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas a franchi la porte de sa salle de classe et s'est excusée de son retard. Ce jour où le muscle atrophié depuis longtemps dans sa poitrine s'est gonflé et a émit un timide: boum. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Aussi soudainement qu'un lama vous crache dessus. D'accord, la comparaison n'est pas flatteuse, mais pour lui ça revient au même. Son cœur a continué en voyant qu'il ne réagissait tout d'abord pas: boum, boum, boum… longtemps.

Et puis les émeraudes qui lui servaient de pupilles ont heurté le morceau de ciel bleu, le bout d'océan, du nouveau venu. Connexion. Comme un fil d'éternité entre leurs yeux. Un saphir brillant au milieu de mèches dorées. Une apparition. Bêtement, il a cherché dans sa tête un sabre qu'il avait déjà vu qui pourrait s'assimiler à la splendeur de la personne en face de lui.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que son cœur avait fait "boum", la connexion s'est rompue et l'autre a dirigé son attention vers autre chose. La plante verte de la fenêtre. Le bureau vide à côté du radiateur. Le tableau sale et à moitié effacé. Les filles de la classe, qui gloussaient comme des dindons au printemps.

Et puis il a serré les poings, a ordonné au muscle de redevenir atrophié et de se taire. Celui-ci a sagement obéi, ruminant néanmoins sa vengeance en continuant son travail, à savoir distribuer de l'oxygène dans tout le corps du jeune homme qui grinçait légèrement des dents en croisant les bras, adoptant une attitude butée.

Ce n'est pas avec des sentiments qu'on refait le monde, semblait-il penser.

Comme il avait raison, à cet instant, et comme il avait tort en même temps…

Sanji n'avait pas de nom. Ou plutôt si, il avait un prénom, mais pas la suite qui est _censée_ venir après. Oh, bien sûr, il avait songé à remédier à ce problème, mais le vieil homme qui s'était occupé de lui depuis ses dix ans - depuis qu'il avait été abandonné par ses parents, et retrouvé amnésique par le vieux - n'avait pas jugé utile de lui en donner un. Pas de nom de famille, pas de problèmes. Eh oui, pas d'emmerdes avec des prétendus cousins éloignés appâtés par l'argent lors de sa mort, pas de soucis de vol d'identité… libre, quoi. Bon, ça avait fait désordre à la mairie, mais Zeff - le vieux - avait pu trouver un arrangement. Il avait un restaurant et une réputation à tenir, tout de même.

En gros, Sanji avait toujours vécu sans se souvenir de quoi que ce soit concernant ses géniteurs. Et ce n'était pas forcément plus mal; s'ils avaient été capables d'abandonner leur enfant, qu'avaient-ils été capables de faire _avant_ ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Trop dur. Trop triste. Penser qu'on ne veut pas de vous, c'est comme faire un petit pas vers le chemin de la destruction intérieure. Votre cœur qui se rétrécit. Vous oreilles qui se bouchent un peu plus aux conneries du monde extérieur.

Oui, Sanji balayait tout ça de sa tête, souriait, endossait son costume de gentleman et ses manières impeccables et allait prendre les commandes en salle. Avec le charme indéniable qui émanait de toute sa personne, on avait eu tôt fait de trouver le restaurant agréable… enfin, surtout les femmes. Non seulement il jouait de ses atouts en toute discrétion, mais en plus il était un inconditionnel amoureux de la femme - enfin, en apparence… pour ce que j'en sais ! -, vantant n'importe où et n'importe quand, du moment qu'une représentante de la gente féminine se trouvait quelque part pas loin, le corps voluptueux des femmes, leur grâce, leurs sourires malicieux, et toutes les autres choses qui font qu'une femme est une femme et pas un rustre d'homme.

Avec sa couronne de blondeur, sa mèche de cheveux qui cachait son œil gauche, sa pupille cyan, sa haute taille, ses mains fines mais qu'on devinait fermes, les trois poils qu'il entretenait au menton, et toujours avec une clope coincée entre des dents d'une blancheur impeccable - ai-je omis de dire qu'il prend grand soin de lui ? -, ses éternels costumes parfaitement repassés et ses chaussures vernies, Sanji faisait chavirer des cœurs. On disait qu'il était français. On disait que c'était un ange, un archange même, égaré, tombé de son nuage, perdu sur cette terre impure. Peut-être. Pourquoi pas. Il n'en savait rien. Il avait habité quelques années avec Zeff en Italie avant que celui-ci ne se décide enfin à retourner dans son pays, à savoir: le Japon. Et le garçonnet de le suivre, fidèlement, comme un toutou désobéissant mais loyal.

Oh, bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours. Son attitude propre sur lui-même et plutôt nonchalante lui avait valu des remarques déplacées, tant sur sa sexualité que sur celle du vieux. Mais bon, il était nouveau, et c'était une sorte de bizutage à grand échelle.

Malgré son physique plus que plaisant et son caractère plus qu'agréable, il n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied en ce qui concerne l'amour.

Oh, bien sûr, il flirtait une fois de temps à autre - à dix-neuf ans, quoi de plus normal ? - mais rien qui fasse chavirer son cœur comme il aimait le prétendre dans les mots d'amour qu'il déclamait passionnément à ses déesses.

Peut-être était-il trop difficile, après tout. Ou peut-être était-il trop gamin pour avoir une relation longue, sérieuse, durable, avec quelque chose au bout ? Peut-être ne supportait-il pas d'être enchaîné à la même femme pour la vie ? Oui, ça devait être dans ce goût-là. Qui sait, après tout ?

Il était bien entendu évident qu'il ne s'était jamais posé LA question, à savoir: et s'il était bi ? ou pire, gay ? c'est-à-dire intéressé par les mecs ? par des personnes du même sexe que lui ?

En bref, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette matinée de mai innocente en apparence. Il avait changé de lycée sur un coup de tête, optant pour un établissement où les horaires étaient plus souples et où les professeurs dispensaient également des cours de cuisine. Un mois après la rentrée, qui plus est. Il avait entrepris toutes les démarches seul et n'avait averti Zeff qu'au dernier moment… comme d'habitude. Il était donc arrivé un peu en retard en classe, ayant essuyé un savon mémorable juste avant , et s'était platement excusé auprès du professeur tout en pénétrant dans la salle de cours. Une trentaine de paires d'yeux s'accrocha à lui et le dévisagea intensément, tandis qu'il balayait le décor du regard, son radar-à-jolies-filles intégré activé. Tout d'un coup, il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche et son œil bleu s'arrêta sur un jeune homme de son âge qui le regardait gravement, ses yeux verts braqués sur lui avec l'air de dire: « Mon pauvre, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend.». Il sentit un poids dans son estomac et déglutit, mal à l'aise. Une étrange connexion s'était établie entre eux, qu'il soutint encore quelques secondes puis brisa en reportant son attention sur l'ibiscus planqué à la fenêtre et qui buvait les rayons du soleil. Son cœur s'était affolé en lui, et il avait l'impression de petits papillons dans le ventre, à la place des pierres de tout à l'heure.

Concentrer son regard sur la plante.

Se vider l'esprit. Bien. Maintenant, le bureau avec le radiateur à côté. Bien. Ensuite, le tableau où sommeillaient encore quelques formules de mathématiques compliquées, côtoyées par des mots en anglais éparpillés un peu partout. Bien. Oublier les sentiments qui l'avait animés. Contempler les jolies filles avec qui il allait faire copain-copine au cours de l'année.

A la demande du prof, il se présenta rapidement puis traîna des pieds jusqu'à la place près du radiateur, et planta son œil dans la nuque couverte de cheveux verts de l'inconnu de tout à l'heure. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et sortit son manuel de japonais, en songeant à quel point Dieu peut être chiant parfois.

Son radar-à-jolies-filles intégré n'avait pas bipé une seule fois.


	2. Chapter 1: La rencontre

Bonsoir tout le mooonde~ :D (...BREF)

Me revoici donc pour le premier chapitre de mon histoire~! Je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'y a rien de très choquant là-dedans, les pervers/perverses comme moi devront attendre encore un peu :B (oui, je me suis frustrée moi-même en écrivant mes chapitres. Je suis un peu maso sur les bords, je pense...)

Brefouillons ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et EVIDEMMENT, je need des reviews après :3 Ca fait pas de mal et ça m'encourage à poster 8D

* * *

** Chapitre 1:**

Avec peu de moyens, on arrive toujours à quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien. Ou du moins, qui nous plaît.  
C'est ce que pensais Sanji en ajoutant la dernière touche à sa soupe, préparée avec les restes qui traînaient dans le frigo. Viande, poisson, légumes… tout y était passé. Et il avait fait fondre du fromage, en avait badigeonné des tranches de pains, avait rajouté une tranche de jambon sec dessus, et avait servi le tout à Zeff, qui attendait tranquillement en regardant la télé dans le salon. Il attendait maintenant le verdict, concentrant son attention sur ce qu'il avait dans sa fourchette pour éviter de trop penser à ce que lui dirait le vieil homme. Il était très difficile à contenter, et un simple sourire, ou un «Ca manque peut-être de sel…» lui ferait amplement plaisir. C'est pourquoi il fut très étonné de voir son tuteur se fendre d'un large sourire et lui taper dans le dos: « Pas mal, petit cornichon ! pas mal…». Le vieux se faisait vieux, songea Sanji avec une grimace amusée et en tâtonnant dans sa poche à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Une main armée d'un couteau stoppa son geste et il poussa un grognement surpris.

« Pas de ça, petit cornichon» laissa tomber Zeff d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Cette saleté, ça gâte le goût et ça te fait un sourire de motard. Ôte ça de ma vue.  
— C'est pas plus mauvais que l'alcool » protesta mollement le blond en frottant son œil droit.

Mais il s'exécuta et rangea l'objet prohibé sous l'œil menaçant du cuisinier. Il fumait depuis très longtemps, alors pourquoi le lui interdire ? Après tout, pour le moment, aucun des problèmes que pouvait engendrer le tabac ne s'était manifesté à lui, et ses dents étaient impeccablement blanches, tellement qu'il aurait pu jouer dans une pub pour dentifrice si l'envie lui avait pris. Il ne crachait pas non plus ses poumons, n'était pas essoufflé, et percevait encore la moindre saveur cachée, le moindre soupçon d'épices en trop, le moindre grain de poivre dans n'importe quel plat. Non, décidément, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit de s'en tirer une lorsqu'il le voulait.

Légèrement agacé, il débarrassa la table sans attendre le dessert et expédia la vaisselle en manquant casser une assiette. Enfilant sa veste parfaitement repassée, sans le moindre pli, il sortit du petit appart qui surplombait le restaurant "Baratie" et décida d'aller faire un petit tour du quartier histoire de décompresser un peu, son paquet de clopes à la main, comme une mini-rébellion prête à déclencher l'attaque à tout moment. Il atterrit bien vite dans un parc, entouré par des petites vieilles qui engraissaient les pigeons, des mères fatiguées par la vie et la maternité avec leurs petits monstres, mais définitivement trop peu de jeunes filles à se mettre sous la dent.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel; c'était un bel après-midi de mai, un beau week-end en perspective. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à roucouler avec les oiseaux, aussi traça-t-il rapidement son chemin, ruminant sa rancœur à l'égard des vieux patrons de restaurant qui s'autorisent à moraliser la jeunesse. Très vite, il en eut marre de marcher en rond dans du sable qui le faisait tousser et recouvrait ses chaussures vernies de poussière grisâtre, et s'autorisa une petite pause sur un banc vide. Là, il se rendit compte que sa situation actuelle imageait très bien ses sentiments; il en avait assez d'avancer dans ce monde suffocant et salissant, qui vous embourbait chaque jour un peu plus dans ses principes à la con et ses apparences, et ne cherchait qu'un endroit vide où il pourrait étancher sa soif de solitude. Il était fatigué. A dix-neuf ans, il pensait -non sans raison- avoir accompli une grande partie de sa vie, et qu'il avait bien le droit de prendre une pause. D'abord, le BAC à la fin de l'année n'avait rien pour le réconforter, et il stressait. Ensuite, il se demandait s'il allait vraiment être accepté dans cette école de restauration dans laquelle il avait toujours rêvé d'aller. Et enfin, il se torturait la tête avec ce bête problème d'être toujours célibataire, à son âge. Il résuma ce sentiment d'écrasement par un soupir révélateur.

« Chienne de vie…» marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'autorisant une cigarette.

Alors qu'il introduisait le morceau de papier rempli de substances nocives dans sa bouche, une ombre se dressa devant lui, et il rassembla tout son courage face aux rayonnements du soleil pour lever la tête vers l'inconnu qui attendait patiemment devant lui. Il crut reconnaître un de ses camarades de classe, celui avec lequel il avait eu cette étrange connexion, mais ne changea pas d'expression et remonta son écharpe fine sur le bas de son visage.

« C'est libre ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'un ton brusque.  
— Oui… » fit Sanji en hochant la tête.

L'autre posa ses fesses sur le banc avec autant de délicatesse qu'un mammouth arthritique, et laissa échapper un grognement soulagé. Avait-il, lui aussi, fait le parallèle entre la route sablonneuse et ce banc avec sa vie foireuse ? Le blond se posait la question mais n'osa la formuler à voix haute, sa clope toujours au bec, les mains vissées sur ses genoux minces.

« T'es dans ma classe, non ? dit le vert. Sanji, c'est ça ? »

Aïe. Il avait deviné. Voilà notre apprenti cuistot retranché derrière son écharpe et sa barbichette, le concentré de mort collé à ses lèvres entrouverte; il hocha lentement la tête tout en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber de nicotine sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Ouais, répond-t-il. Et toi, c'est… euh…  
— Zoro. Roronoa Zoro.  
— Sérieux ? Zoro? Genre "Zorro: le justiciieeeeer" ? » s'étrangla presque Sanji en avalant la fumée de travers, rigolant à qui mieux mieux.

Zoro fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea, cherchant une pique à lui lancer au visage, mais rendit les armes. En son for intérieur, il savait bien que son prénom n'était pas commun mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'énerver pour si peu. Il accrocha le regard bleuté de l'autre, et à nouveau la connexion s'établit. Puissante et fragile à la fois. Invisible à l'œil nu. Et puis le nouveau regarda ailleurs et le lien fut à nouveau brisé. C'était agaçant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre eux; et cette incompréhension le foutait en rogne plus facilement que les ricanements que le blond avait laissé échapper tout à l'heure à l'entente de son prénom. Grommelant pour lui-même, il jeta une œillade désapprobatrice à la clope de son camarade de classe, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les ronds de fumée que celui-ci crachotait dans sa direction sans s'en rendre compte. En tant que sportif, il ne devait absolument jamais toucher à ce genre de saleté; et même s'il en avait eu le droit, de toute façon, il en détestait l'odeur. A peine en inhalait-il en passant devant un groupe de fumeurs qu'il était pris d'une quinte de toux phénoménale, et que ses yeux devenaient rouges et larmoyant. Il supportait donc une personne qui fumait à côté de lui, et ne faisait que toussoter de temps en temps, mais se retenait avec beaucoup de mal de la lui arracher de la bouche et de la jeter par terre, l'écrasant avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Rien que l'idée d'un tel geste l'emplissait d'aise et il se surprit à rêvasser à l'air fâché qu'arborerait Sanji s'il la réalisait. Mais il secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits, et sortit une petite bouteille pleine d'un liquide dorée d'une des nombreuses poches de son immense veste. Il en dévissa le bouchon cérémonieusement, ignorant le visage surpris du cuistot, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres, avalant une grande rasade du contenu d'un coup. Il passa une langue autour de sa bouche pour recueillir les dernières gouttes qui restaient, et reposa la bouteille à côté de lui.

« Tu bois, toi ? l'interpella le blondinet.  
— Nan, je me fais un bain de bouche, rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement. A ton avis ?  
— Ca va, hein. Remarque, ça devrait pas m'étonner plus que ça, vu ta dégaine…»

Zoro le regarda d'une manière qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mal à l'aise, Sanji ôta sa cigarette d'entre ses dents et souffla longuement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma dégaine ?  
— Absolument rien. C'est vrai qu'un mec qui se balade avec trois épées en plastique, une veste informe, des piercings à une seule oreille et de la mousse verte fluo sur le crâne c'est tout à fait normal et banal, voire habituel.  
— Déjà, ce sont de vraies épées, ensuite je n'ai pas assez de thune pour me payer des costards de blaireaux comme le tien - et je n'en ai de toute manière pas du tout envie-, je me perce où je veux c'est pas ton problème, et ta mousse fluo, tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ? grogna de façon très charmante notre mousse verte à pattes.  
— Tu savais que y a que les gays qui se font des piercings à l'oreille gauche ?  
— Pardon ? Tu me traites de tapette, si j'ai bien compris ?  
— Nan, de gay.»

Sur ces quelques mots, Sanji se leva et, après avoir salué son nouvel ami -enfin, ami, c'est beaucoup dire… disons camarade d'amusement et de taquineries bien chiantes mais dans un sens seulement - il s'éloigna sans demander son reste, pas sûr que rester en compagnie de cet hurluberlu de mauvais poil (en même temps c'est toi qui l'a cherché, gros malin) sois très sain pour sa santé. La fumée de sa cigarette s'enroulant autour de sa tête blonde, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie du parc, sous le regard agacé de Zoro. Celui-ci fit cliqueter nerveusement ses sabres contre sa hanche, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter face à cette insulte directe, ni quoi penser du jeune homme. Quand il l'avait vu, assis seul sur ce banc planté au fin fond du parc, il avait senti qu'il ruminait des idées sombres. Ce n'était pas vraiment par compassion qu'il l'avait rejoint sans même être sûr de son identité; plutôt par solidarité. Il lui arrivait également de se plonger dans d'absurdes rêveries qui le mettaient dans un état proche de la dépression. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'isoler, au contraire.

Un tic releva la commissure de ses lèvres et il soupira, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux courts et ébouriffés. Les adultes, avec leurs petits airs hautains, supérieurs, condescendants, et qui affichaient une expression signifiant clairement qu'ils pensaient tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, ne pouvaient comprendre ce que ressentaient les adolescents. Enfin, adolescent, c'était un bien grand mot pour lui qui entrerait dans ce clan sous peu. Disons, les personnes qui se sentent adolescents dans leur tête. Cela le rendait d'ailleurs perplexe; eux-mêmes n'avaient-ils pas été jeunes, autrefois ? n'avaient-ils pas ressenti les mêmes choses que ceux d'aujourd'hui ? avaient-ils décidé de bannir les souvenirs et moments douloureux de l'adolescence de leurs esprits pour se sentir plus importants, mieux dans leur peau ?

Mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Le fait que l'on puisse être aussi insensible à la douleur apparente de certains le révoltait, c'était tout. Et cela le ramenait à Sanji. N'avait-il pas une famille qui s'inquièterait de son air défait et mélancolique ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'omniprésence du blondinet dans son esprit, et il se donna une grande claque mentale en se promettant de se mêler de ses affaires, dorénavant. Cela conviendrait à tout le monde, puisqu'apparemment il était connu pour son indifférence au lycée. Ce qui n'était pas forcément plus mal; ainsi, personne ne venait l'enquiquiner pour une histoire de petite copine.

Il se remit debout, faisant tinter par inadvertance ses boucles d'oreilles. Il les effleura de l'index, puis fit la moue.

« J'suis pas une tapette…» marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il errait sans but précis dans les ruelles étroites et sombres, se faisant de délicieuses frayeurs lorsqu'un chat heurtait une poubelle et le faisait violemment sursauter. Il jouait souvent à ce petit jeu quand il s'ennuyait. Comme ça, pour voir. Il se testait, voyait jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans avoir peur et retourner illico chez Zeff. Le bout de sa cigarette rougeoyant pour tout éclairage, il déambulait dans la ville en évitant adroitement les repères mal famés, et les bars où se torchaient souvent les gangs. Exit le costard-cravate soigné, et bonjour le sweat bleu marine, capuche vissée sur la tête, le jean noir abîmé au niveau des genoux et les baskets confortables. La nuit était sa seule compagne d'amusement, et jamais il ne dérivait de son chemin en s'offrant un peu de repos auprès de filles de mauvaise vie.

Bien que l'envie ne lui manquât jamais. Assouvir ses pulsions sur la première inconnue consentante était certes très tentant, mais cela ne figurait pas dans ses plans. Et puis, ce serait manquer de respect à la demoiselle qui ne pouvait que vendre son corps pour survivre.

Shootant dans une boîte de conserve vide pour se distraire, il frissonna avec délectation quand elle atterrit dans le caniveau dans un grand bruit de ferraille. Son imagination s'emballa, et il s'accroupit au bord du trottoir pour voir la victime de son ennui rouler le long de la route pour s'arrêter contre le pneu noir d'une voiture. Un chat noir lui frôla la jambe, et il caressa son poil mouillé gentiment. Il avait toujours aimé les chats, mais déplorait de ne pas en avoir à cause de l'allergie de Zeff. L'animal s'éloigna d'un pas vif après avoir constaté qu'il ne possédait pas de nourriture à lui donner, et Sanji resta un moment la main en suspendue en l'air, le regardant tourner au coin d'une rue. Puis, reniflant, le blondinet se redressa et reprit sa route incertaine, ressassant de vieux souvenirs tandis qu'une pluie légère se mit à tomber. L'eau humidifia ses vêtements, s'infiltrant à travers les diverses couches de tissus pour glisser sur sa peau, peu à peu gagnée par la chair de poule, ses poils s'hérissant au contact du liquide glacée. Il ne chercha même pas à se protéger de l'averse, laissant les gouttelettes le rincer entièrement, et ôta même la capuche de son sweat pour qu'elles pénètrent dans son cuir chevelu. Il avait l'impression que la pluie le lavait, annihilant toute la saleté qu'il avait pu accumuler au cours de la journée, que ce soit sur lui ou en lui. Peu à peu, les filets d'eau se tarirent, pour s'arrêter définitivement. Sanji alluma une nouvelle cigarette, la précédente ayant été éteinte prématurément, et s'ébroua comme un jeune chien, faisant gicler l'eau de sa chevelure trempée.

« Il est temps de rentrer» songea-t-il, peu désireux d'attraper un rhume, en s'apercevant qu'il commençait à se refroidir.« De toute façon, je suis allé plus loin qu'hier.»

Il tourna les talons et prit la route du retour, un sentiment d'intense satisfaction le réchauffant de l'intérieur, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux bruits inquiétant qui résonnaient autour de lui, son esprit dérivant déjà vers des rêves peuplés de jeunes femmes très peu vêtues qui se battaient pour lui.

« Hé mon mignon, ça te dirait de passer un moment agréable avec moi ?»

Zoro ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers l'origine de la voix et continua d'avancer en direction du lycée - du moins, il pensait qu'il se trouvait dans la bonne direction. Habitant un quartier assez peu recommandable du fait de la pauvreté qui y régnait, il était constamment interpellé, soit par des prostituées, soit par des gangs qui trouvaient qu'il cherchait un peu trop la bagarre en s'aventurant dans leurs territoires. Il avait été obligé de louer un pauvre petit appartement délabré du fait de sa modeste condition, ne possédant guère plus d'argent que ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre, mais il aurait bien voulu changer de coin, ne serait-ce que pour s'éloigner des groupes de racailles qui l'assaillaient pour un rien. Heureusement, il s'était fait quelques amis parmi les commerçants; cependant, la plupart du temps, il évitait les autres résidents du quartier comme la peste. Chaque matin, c'était le même cirque: des yakuzas qui le regardaient passer suspicieusement, un salut au patron d'un bar qu'il fréquentait souvent et des prostituées qui l'interpellaient en gloussant. Toujours les mêmes, en plus. Elles n'avaient donc toujours pas percuté qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par leurs propositions ? Elles se disaient peut-être qu'il était timide, ou bien qu'il ne les entendait pas. Qu'importe. Chaque matin, donc, il traçait sa route jusqu'à sa destination, la tête obstinément baissée, fixant le sol et marchant d'un pas rapide.

Alors qu'il sortait d'une ruelle et débouchait sur un pâté de maisons beaucoup plus calme et sûr, il aperçut une silhouette sortir d'un restaurant qui s'était installé récemment mais était déjà très huppé, le "Baratie". Il reconnut la tête blonde de Sanji, qui avait déjà une cigarette coincée entre ses dents, et s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise. Ou bien ce type insolent petit-déjeunait ici, ou bien il y logeait, vu l'heure… Un sourire fugace éclaira son visage et il se demanda si cette information lui permettrait de mener son camarade à la baguette, mais abandonné bien vite l'idée; il n'y avait rien de honteux à vivre dans un resto, l'établissement devait sûrement appartenir à sa famille. Il accéléra quand même le pas pour le rattraper, et lui tapota l'épaule quand il fut à sa hauteur. Une seconde passa à peine que le blondinet lui lançait son pied vers la tête, dans un geste d'auto-défense virulent. Heureusement, Zoro avait de bons réflexes et il évita le coup qui aurait pu lui casser quelques dents de justesse. Il sauta sur le côté, laissant tomber son sac à terre, et dégaina une des épées qu'il portait au côté, prêt à répliquer si l'autre remettait ça. Mais celui-ci parut le reconnaître et abaissa sa jambe, reprenant l'attitude cool et posée qu'il avait quelques secondes auparavant. Zoro se redressa, récupéra son sac et remit son arme dans son fourreau calmement.

« T'agresse souvent les gens quand on te tapote l'épaule ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement agacé de ne pas avoir prévu une telle réaction.  
— Non; généralement, on ne me touche pas trop. Et encore moins les mecs.» répondit distraitement Sanji en se remettant en route, ennuyé par le retard qu'il avait pris en ripostant contre une attaque imaginaire.

Aucune envie de recroiser le regard intense du vert. Ces yeux brillant comme deux émeraudes polis. La sensation de tiraillement du côté du nombril, de chute libre, de perte de ses moyens… non. Pas encore. Pas une troisième fois.

Il avança un menton résolu et fit quelques pas, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et celui qui l'agitait de sentiments étranges et suspects. Malheureusement, le fait qu'ils étaient non seulement dans le même lycée mais aussi dans la même classe, momentanément disparu de son esprit, revint d'un coup et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de mécontentement.

Bientôt, il arriva devant le lycée, et sans même un regard derrière lui pour vérifier si l'autre tête verte avait réussi à ne pas se faire distancer, il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment et fonça vers l'étage où était sa classe. Il balança son sac sur la table qu'il s'était approprié la veille lors de son arrivée, et posa ses fesses sans plus de préambule sur sa chaise bancale, manquant tomber par terre à cause de sa précipitation. Croisant les bras sur sa table, il enfouit résolument son nez à l'intérieur de ses coudes et ferma les yeux, feignant de dormir encore un peu avant que le prof n'arrive. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, du fait de son sprint, et il dû s'obliger à respirer plus calmement, maîtrisant chaque inspiration et chaque expiration. Un douloureux point de côté pulsait sous sa côte, et il serrait les dents pour ne laisser rien paraître de l'inconfort qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue tête de… de… Il cherchait une insulte à proférer à l'encontre de son camarade de classe, mais ne trouvait pour l'instant rien du tout.

Ce mec, avec sa coiffure de punk bizarre et son look complètement dépassé, avait réussi à sérieusement le mettre en boule. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le rencontre sur le chemin du lycée ? Pourquoi dès le matin ? Depuis qu'il l'avait croisé hier sans faire exprès au parc, il ne cessait de ruminer des pensées incongrues qui pourraient expliquer les sentiments qui l'animaient à son égard. Le truc incompréhensible qui avait relié ses yeux vert émeraude aux siens, bleu saphir. Quelque chose d'indescriptible qui le faisait grincer des dents et plisser les yeux, et qui faisait fonctionner à toute allure les rouages de son esprit à la recherche d'une explication potable.

Les pas des élèves entrant en classe se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus nombreux. Il en avait le tournis. Alors, un tantinet énervé, il se redressa quelques secondes pour reprendre une goulée d'oxygène, et faillit s'étrangler.

Juste devant son nez, Zoro avait penché son visage, les sourcils relevés en une expression perplexe. Un sourire moqueur éclairait sa figure, et il désigna du pouce l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau par-dessus son épaule.

« C'était pas la peine de courir à te péter les poumons, blondinet. Il reste dix minutes avant la sonnerie.»

Ah, ça y est. Sanji venait de comprendre.

Ce type l'agaçait profondément.

Poussant un gémissement vaincu, il s'affaissa complètement sur sa table et regarda Zoro méchamment, le mettant au défi de rajouter quelque chose. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

« Et au fait, t'as laissé tomber ça quand t'as détalé comme un dératé. »

Il lui tendit une chaîne de montre au bout de laquelle pendaient deux petites pierres précieuses: un saphir et un émeraude, apparemment. Sanji fixa l'objet un instant, la prit sèchement et l'enfouit dans sa poche avant de croiser obtusément les bras et de se tourner vers la porte, mettant fin en même temps à ce petit échange de mondanités bien sympathique. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait eu la sensation que ces deux perles pendant au bout d'une chaîne reflétait en quelque sorte la sensation qu'il avait ressenti la veille.

Une connexion.

Un lien.

Il grogna.

* * *

Voili-voilu~

Mots de la fin:

"Ceci ne nous regarde pas !"

8D

Reviews ? :3

(mouahaha genre je fais ma petite auteure mignounne et innocente... vous allez en baver très rapidement les cocos, j'ai pas fini de vous faire ch***! - Ô Ciel, que de vulgarité D8 - Inconscient ? - Oui ? - Chut :D )


	3. Chapter 2: Citron vert et citron jaune

Oyez oyez braves gens ! :D Voici donc le 2ème chapitre (3ème si on considère que le prologue est un chapitre à part entière), un peu en retard, j'en conviens u_u"

Ce chapitre contient peu d'action, mais paradoxalement il fait bien avancer l'intrigue ;D Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Oh, et encore une chose: je ne me relis jamais, alors s'il y a des fautes... dites-le moi ^w^

C'... Oh tiens, c'est vrai, j'ai des devoirs moi... 8D *fuit*

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Citron vert et citron jaune:**

Plongé dans ses pensées, Sanji examinait d'un air vaguement perplexe l'agrume d'un vert éclatant qui reposait dans sa main.

Comment diable un citron vert avait-il pu atterrir au milieu de ses cousins jaunes ? Il avait pourtant bien fait attention, à l'épicerie, quand il avait laissé sa main errer par-dessus les fruits gorgés de jus acide pour ne prendre que les meilleurs. A la caisse, il les avait consciencieusement sortis du panier qu'il avait pris à l'entrée du magasin pour les transvaser en douceur dans un sac plastique. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un petit clandestin dont il ne savait que faire. Il n'aimait pas tellement cette variété de citron, qu'on appelait aussi parfois lime, plus petite et acide, qui ne servait pas vraiment dans la cuisine de tous les jours, à part pour les cocktails, peut-être. De plus, il ne se mariait pas vraiment avec son parent le citron jaune car le parfum en était également très différent.

Il soupira. Allait-il être obligé de le jeter ? Ce serait du gâchis, vraiment. Autant le mettre de côté, Zeff aurait bien une idée de recette pour l'utiliser. Il le déposa dans le compartiment à fruits et légumes du frigidaire, à côté des jaunes, puis se dirigea vers le fourneau, où cuisaient déjà deux morceaux épais de romsteak, d'un beau rouge saignant. Habilement, il les retourna, et ajouta une pincée de poivre au-dessus de chaque bouts de viande, ainsi qu'un peu de sel. L'odeur qui se répandait dans la cuisine l'enivrait et il sentit son ventre gargouiller sauvagement, manifestant sa présence de manière on ne peut plus discrète et délicate. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de maîtriser son estomac bruyant, mais celui-ci paraissait doté d'une volonté propre et ne s'arrêta de crier sa faim que lorsque que le blondinet se coupa un morceau de pain et l'enfourna dans sa bouche avec un soupir avant de retourner à sa cuisine.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait intégré son nouveau lycée, et l'établissement ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Au contraire. Tout le monde s'était montré très agréable et l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, lui posant mille questions sur là où il habitait avant, ce qu'il aimait faire dans la vie, etc… Certains élèves semblaient assez… à côté de plaque, on va dire pour être gentil, comme ce Luffy qui possédait la mentalité d'un gamin de onze ans, ou Usopp, qui ne cessait de raconter à tout bout de champ des mensonges stupides que de toute façon personne ne croyait jamais ( à part ce crétin de Luffy ) mais qui avaient le mérite de le faire se sentir plus important qu'il n'était. Ces deux énergumènes bruns traînaient avec une jolie fille rousse répondant au doux nom de Nami, qui était aussi bien généreuse physiquement que pour distribuer des coups à ses amis. Sanji avait d'ailleurs dans l'idée de la courtiser, charmé par son regard chocolat, qui cependant manquait de piquant, selon lui. Tout se déroulait donc très bien et en théorie il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Sauf que.

En classe, une ombre dans son dos le faisait constamment frissonner. Il sentait entre ses omoplates un regard inquisiteur et curieux, mêlé à un brin d'amusement.

Le regard de Zoro.

Perçant. Envoûtant. Flippant. Oui, vraiment flippant. Il comprenait pourquoi cette tête de… de… ce mec vert avait été relégué au fond de la classe; même les professeurs le craignaient et aucun ne voulaient l'avoir au premier rang en face de lui. Les places à sa droite et à sa gauche avaient été désertées, elles aussi. Et Sanji, trouvant extrêmement incommodant -voire CHIANT, oui, il faut le dire - de n'avoir personne à qui parler, avait quasiment supplié le professeur pour avoir une autre place. Les tables avaient donc légèrement changé d'emplacement et le blondinet se retrouvait à côté de l'ibiscus qu'il avait observé avec beaucoup de concentration pour détourner son attention de Zoro, le jour de son arrivée. Il sourit en songeant que si celui-ci n'avait pas possédé ces yeux de rapace, il aurait très facilement put se faire poursuivre dans tout l'établissement par la gente féminine - mais aussi par des jeunes hommes plus de ce bord-là - au vu de ses qualités physiques. Mais quand la Nature donne d'un côté, elle reprend de l'autre.

Il le savait mieux que personne. Le sourire moqueur qu'il destinait mentalement à son camarade de classe pour le moins singulier disparut, remplacé par une petite moue, et il tritura sa mèche blonde de l'index. Un cliquetis dans l'entrée lui annonça le retour de son tuteur, et il éteignit le feu, le repas du soir étant fin prêt.

Il devait être plus de deux heures de l'après-midi quand Zoro émergea de sous les draps, le soleil étant venu titiller le bout de son nez, puis les coins de ses yeux, lui faisant voir des étoiles de toutes les couleurs. S'étirant comme un gros chat, il bâilla avec toute la grâce d'un ours sortant d'hibernation, se grattant le crâne d'un air peu réveillé. Après avoir fait le point sur qui il était, où il était et quel jour il était avec plus de difficulté que d'habitude, le jeune homme sauta sur le sol et attrapa ses habituels vêtements (à savoir un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir à reflets verts et un haramaki, pour les trublions qui n'ont pas suivi… PAS BIEN !) qu'il enfila en un tour de main. La veille, Luffy, un ancien pote du collège qu'il avait un peu perdu de vue depuis qu'il traînait avec… qui ça déjà ? ah oui: Nami et Usopp, et depuis qu'il avait redoublé une classe, lui avait proposé de venir à une soirée qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Comme ça, d'un coup. Zoro avait évidemment demandé s'il y aurait de l'alcool, et la réponse positive qu'il avait reçu le convainquit de passer quelques heures à cette fête dont tout le monde commençait à parler au lycée.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, et donc jour de congé. Il comptait en profiter pour faire quelques courses, son stock de provisions diminuant dangereusement, notamment le pack de bière qui ne contenait plus qu'une canette alors qu'il l'avait acheté, euh… hier. Et pourquoi pas s'offrir un repas quelque part ? Il ne se sentait pas trop de bouffer du surgelé aujourd'hui, et n'avait pas la moindre envie de toucher à un ustensile de cuisine. Un sourire carnassier étira son visage. Oui. Il savait déjà parfaitement où il irait pour le déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, sa dernière cannette de bière dans la main, son téléphone portable vibra sur sa table de chevet. Non sans manifester son agacement par quelques jurons bien pensés, il attrapa l'objet et le colla contre son oreille, en grommelant un "Allô" mécontent.

« Zoro ? »

Il soupira en reconnaissant la voix.

« Ouais, Luffy ? répondit-il, laissant clairement sa lassitude paraître dans son ton.  
— Ah cool, je pensais que tu dormirais encore ! dit le brun au bout du fil, l'air soulagé, passant sur la sécheresse de son ancien meilleur ami. Dis, je voulais savoir, tu voudrais pas qu'on se fasse une bouffe avec les autres ?  
— Les autres ? répéta Zoro sans comprendre. Qui ça ? Et pourquoi tout d'un coup ?  
— Beeeeen comme je leur parlais souvent de toi l'année dernière ils tiennent absolument à te rencontrer, et j'ai dit que tu étais ok pour un dîner ensemble…, avoua Luffy, penaud.  
— Q-QUOI ? Tu as osé prendre la parole en mon nom sans que je sache rien ? » s'étrangla-t-il de fureur.

Lui qui avait espéré savourer un délicieux repas en paix en emmerdant un certain nouveau venu... c'était râpé. Luffy avait toujours été du genre à décider pour tout le monde. Un peu égoïste, mais pas méchant dans le fond puisqu'il croyait que ce qu'il faisait était pour le bien de son entourage. Zoro se massa l'arête du nez et poussa un nouveau soupir très représentatif de ce qu'il pensait à ce moment.

« Bon, ok, tu as gagné, j'accepte, finit-il par dire. Mais c'est qui, les autres que tu comptes me montrer ?  
— Nami et Usopp ! Tu les connais, non ? Enfin peut-être pas, ils sont dans la même classe que moi, mais tu verras ils sont hyper sympa ! Même si Nami frappe un peu fort, expliqua son ami avec un entrain très enfantin qui fit sourire le vert malgré lui.  
— Et où ça ?  
— Au Ba… attends, je sais plus le nom… Le Baratie, voilà ! il paraît que c'est hyper bon.  
— Oui, il paraît, confirma le jeune homme, son sourire s'étirant dangereusement pour ne plus former qu'un rictus de mauvais augure.  
— Donc, rendez-vous à sept heures ?  
— Okay. A ce soir.  
— Ouais, à ce soir !» salua Luffy avant de raccrocher.

Zoro appuya sur la touche téléphone rouge de son appareil et le fourra dans sa poche, songeant qu'il était décidément trop bon et laxiste avec Luffy, à trop vouloir toujours tout lui accorder même s'il montrait une certaine réticence au début. M'enfin, comment résister à son ton geignant et suppliant, à ses yeux de cocker battu et à sa mimique drôlissime ? Il n'arrivait tout simplement jamais à lui en vouloir, et le problème se situait là. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était peu à peu éloigné de lui à son entrée au lycée. Tout en tournant la poignée de sa porte et en sortant dans le couloir après avoir prit soin de verrouiller derrière lui, il sentit un petit pincement réprobateur au niveau du cœur, et se renfrogna. Rôôôh, de quoi venait-il se mêler, celui-là ? Depuis la dernière fois, il ne cessait de faire des trucs bizarres, genre des petits soubresauts, des frétillements, des battements plus rapides… pour des tas de choses autres que des pensées de Sanji, Luffy, ou ses sabres, hein.

En parlant de Sanji, notre vert national semblait bien déterminé à lui en faire baver le plus possible ce soir au restaurant. Rien que l'idée de se défouler sur lui le séduisait et l'emplissait d'une sorte de joie malsaine. Il faut aussi dire pour sa défense que le jeune cuistot, avec ses yeux légèrement tombant d'un bleu limpide et ses cheveux blonds, avait tout à fait la tête d'un ange à qui le Diable aimerait jouer de sales tours.

Il rejoignit la rue en dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, propulsé par une énergie dont il ignorait la provenance mais qui était certainement due aux plans maléfiques qui germaient petit à petit dans son esprit démoniaque. Tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé ou combattu au moins une fois durant des championnats de kendo s'accordaient tous à dire qu'il dégageait une aura de démon, que Satan en personne s'était réincarné en lui, et qu'il avait déjà sûrement tué deux ou trois racailles qui l'auraient soit-disant défié. Evidemment, il n'accordait aucune attention à ses rumeur plus que stupides à ses yeux et les laissait parler. Son apparence physique et ses gestes qui apparaissaient comme appartenant à un quelconque résidant de l'Enfer ne formaient donc qu'une partie de cette identité de démon que lui attribuait la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait; son esprit pouvait aussi se montrer particulièrement pervers et sadique, parfois.

"Parfois", oui.

Parce qu'il n'en avait simplement rien à foutre des autres et que la plupart du temps il ne s'évertuait pas à en faire baver à certains juste pour le plaisir.

Simplement, avec Sanji, c'était quelque peu différent. Déjà, il était arrivé en cours d'année. Enfin, quelques jours après la rentrée, mais tout de même. Ensuite, parce qu'il semblait être une sorte de Dom Juan qui adorait les filles, et qu'il y avait peut-être matière à creuser de ce côté-là. Il y avait aussi son sourcil bizarrement enroulé, qui lui donnait l'envie irrésistible de se foutre royalement de sa gueule. Et pour terminer, il possédait un physique assez efféminé, avec ses longues jambes minces et ses mains fines, qui faisaient se soulever les sourcils de Zoro, lui-même étant à l'inverse la virilité même avec sa tonne de muscle, son teint mat, sa mâchoire carrée et son air résolu. Mais surtout, Sanji avait été la seule personne à avoir éveillé son intérêt de cette manière depuis… depuis qu'il avait rencontré Luffy. Quoique là encore ça n'avait pas été tout à fait la même chose. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et avait seulement été touché par l'innocence et la joie qui se dégageait du garçonnet; il avait été presque fasciné mais n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer de peur qu'on se moque de lui.

Poussant un soupir, il bifurqua vers son magasin de sport préféré, songeant aux quelques achats qu'il allait réaliser avec gourmandise.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva bien vite. Notre chère algue verte mieux connue sous le nom de Zoro se rendit au Baratie les mains dans les poches, ravi d'avoir une occasion toute prête pour enquiquiner le cuistot blond. A quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée il retrouva un Luffy plein d'entrain qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et paraissait encore plus enfantin qu'auparavant, et put enfin faire la connaissance des deux amis de l'adolescent hyperactif. Une jeune fille rousse aux cheveux courts et aux grands yeux marrons dotée d'une plastique à en pâlir d'envie plus d'une mannequin, qui devait être Nami, patientait à côté de Luffy en pianotant sur son portable, l'air absorbé. A son approche, elle releva la tête et le salua gentiment mais sans non plus s'épandre en familiarités. Ce dont Zoro fut soulagé. Le métis aux cheveux bruns et frisés dont le long nez impressionnait fortement devait être Usopp. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire un peu plus chaleureux mais le vert distingua une lueur de crainte dans son regard. Vu les biscotos qu'il avait, ce n'était pas si étonnant de voir ce genre de sentiments habiter les gens qui le côtoyaient, mais à chaque fois ça l'agaçait un peu. Il n'était pas non plus une bête sauvage !

… Enfin, pas complètement.

Luffy le présenta rapidement et proposa d'entrer, arguant qu'il avait très faim. Son ventre gargouilla à cet instant précis pour souligner ses propos, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire général, et le petit groupe pénétra dans le restaurant timidement. Après que Nami eut demandé une table pour quatre au serveur qui les accueillit avec un sourire magnifiquement hypocrite et commercial, les jeunes gens s'installèrent donc confortablement sur les chaises rembourrées, détaillant du regard les lieux. L'intérieur du Baratie ressemblait à celui d'un restaurant de bateau de croisière, avec ses murs de bois clairs, ses fenêtres rondes comme des hublots, ses tables soigneusement dressées et les quelques plantes en pot disposées ça et là.

« Aaaah, je meurs de faim ! s'écria Luffy en attrapant le menu d'un air gourmand. J'espère qu'il y a de la viande !  
— T'as pas changé, toujours aussi morphale, sourit Zoro.  
— Morphale ? Quel doux euphémisme, renchérit Nami en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Si je ne l'arrêtais pas, il n'aurait même plus assez d'argent pour payer son loyer tellement il mange !  
— Et comment ! il bouffe pour dix et ne nous laisse jamais rien », ajouta Usopp en hochant la tête.

Tandis que Luffy se plaignait des commentaires sarcastiques de ses amis, Zoro s'étonna d'apprendre que celui-ci habitait seul, mais ne releva pas. S'il n'avait rien dit, c'est que ce n'était pas bien important. Ils firent rapidement leur choix, Luffy ayant choisi comme à son habitude un plat entièrement à base de viande ("Bien cuite surtout ! "), Nami une salade composée, Usopp des pâtes carbonara et Zoro riz au curry, peu tenté par les autres plats qui se présentaient à lui. Comme il l'avait espéré, ce fut Sanji qui arriva pour leur amener leurs assiettes fumantes, en portant une sur sa tête blonde, deux sur le bras gauche et une dans la main droite. Il se déplaça agilement entre les tables et parvint jusqu'à eux sans avoir renversé ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sauce, une cigarette fièrement plantée entre ses dents blanches. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Zoro, son air guilleret s'évanouit instantanément et il fronça furtivement les sourcils en ressentant de nouveau cette intense connexion qui s'établissait entre eux à chaque œillade. Il déglutit discrètement, sentant des gouttes de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale en plongeant dans les pupilles émeraudes de son vis-à-vis, plus brillantes que n'importe quelle pierre précieuse, et dû prendre sur soi-même pour revenir avec effort - et aussi regret, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais - à la réalité. Déposant prestement chaque plat en face de celui qui l'avait commandé, il reconnut alors Nami qui bavardait avec Luffy (ou plutôt, qui réprimandait Luffy… bon d'accord, qui engueulait Luffy) et se mit immédiatement à genoux pour lui déclamer son amour sur un ton plus que passionné. La jeune femme profita de l'occasion pour lui arracher la promesse de ne pas lui faire payer son repas, et attaque joyeusement sa salade, fière de ses charmes.

— Ah, _mademoiselle_, vous êtes si gracieuse dans vos mouvements… J'ose à peine vous demander votre nom, susurra Sanji -bien que connaissant déjà la réponse- en ignorant les rires étouffés de Usopp qui faisait semblant de tousser, et le regard perplexe de Luffy qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.  
— Nami, répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire enjôleur qui eut pour effet de faire fondre le jeune cuisinier de bonheur et d'amour. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, chef, pourrais-je avoir un verre de vin à prix assez bas ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez d'argent sur moi pour une bouteille de qualité…

Minaudant, elle se pencha vers lui en mettant en avant son abondante poitrine, adressant au beau parleur un clin d'œil des plus évocateurs, un peu de vinaigrette sur sa lèvre inférieure. Zoro frissonna, songeant que ce type de femme était justement celui qu'il tenait le plus à éviter: pingre, manipulatrice, charmeuse, sûr d'elle… il n'était pas sûr de beaucoup apprécier la jeune femme, surtout qu'elle prenait complètement l'attention de Sanji et l'empêchait d'en placer une.

Mais le blondinet n'avait cure de l'impression qu'il donnait et ignorait tout des pensées de son camarade de classe. C'est pourquoi il hocha vigoureusement la tête et insista pour apporter à Nami une bouteille du meilleur cru, gratuitement, cela va de soi. Alors qu'il allait partir en direction de la cuisine dans une attitude plutôt "love-love", tourbillonnant de bonheur, un toussotement moqueur dont l'origine s'imposa directement à son esprit se fit entendre. Tournant lentement la tête pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, il fronça le nez en reconnaissant le rictus railleur de Zoro.

Qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Seulement, sa fierté d'homme ne pouvait lui permettre d'ignorer cette pique lancée ouvertement, surtout devant une si délicieuse nymphe que Nami. Et cet moments de blanc qui envahissaient son cerveau dès qu'il croisait les yeux envoûtant du jeune homme le poussaient encore plus dans sa détermination à prendre le dessus sur une éventuelle joute verbale.

Alors, il se plaça tranquillement devant lui, prit sa cigarette entre son pouce et son index, et demanda calmement:

« T'as un problème… »

Son regard bleu passa sur la pièce et en particulier sur une salade d'algue d'un vert particulièrement intense qu'un client avalait goulûment. Il sut d'un coup ce qu'il devait ajouter.

«… tête d'algue ?»

Bingo ! l'insulte fit mouche, comme en témoigna le froncement de sourcils absolument craquant (et flippant aussi, quand même) de ladite tête d'algue. Usopp, à côté de la plante aquatique à forme humaine, se retint de rire in extremis, craignant pour sa vie, d'autant que les trois sabres qui accompagnaient toujours Zoro ne l'avaient pas non plus quitté ce soir-là. Nami se contentait d'observer sans rien dire avec néanmoins une moue amusée et Luffy engloutissait son repas en observant son ami et le cuisinier comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un spectacle particulièrement distrayant.

« Ouais, j'en ai un, sourcil en vrille. Ton numéro pseudo-romantique me donne envie de vomir alors que j'ai pas encore touché à mon assiette. Ca te gêne pas de te soumettre comme ça ? lança Zoro d'une voix sourde et grave. Parce que sinon, y a des tas d'autres personnes qui en seraient ravies, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
— T'es encore en pétard pour ce que je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, hein ? _Moi_ je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, espèce de punk à deux balles, cracha Sanji, les joues roses, en évitant toujours soigneusement de regarder l'autre en face.  
— Ah bon ? C'est pas ce qui me semblait, alors…  
— Tu veux que mon pied te défigure ou tu te trouves déjà assez moche ? Parce que pour me traiter de tapette aussi ouvertement tu dois détester ta vie, je vois que ça.  
— Han han… alors tu n'en es pas une ? Autant pour moi. Ton physique est tellement peu viril…», rit Zoro méchamment

Sanji souffla nerveusement la fumée de sa clope avant de la remettre dans sa bouche et de retourner en cuisine, énervé. Ce mec avait une sacrée endurance pour ce genre de chose. Alors même qu'il pensait ça, la partie de son cerveau d'adolescent presque adulte conduite par sa libido se réveilla et tourna à plein régime, amenant à lui une nouvelle pensée quelque peu déplacée et qui contredisait tout ce qu'il avait dit à Zoro jusque-là: «Je me demande s'il a autant d'endurance pour autre chose…» En se rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette réflexion, il secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement, poussant la porte des cuisines avec empressement.

Luffy ayant fini son assiette depuis longtemps, il avait déjà commencé à piquer des pâtes à Usopp, n'osant toutefois s'attaquer au plat de Nami de peur de se faire frapper, le riz de Zoro ne l'intéressant pas non plus. Celui-ci avala rapidement sa portion, le regard constamment tourné vers l'endroit où avait disparu Sanji, attendant impatiemment qu'il revienne pour continuer à l'enquiquiner, tandis que Nami savourait lentement sa salade. Heureusement, ses attentes furent bien vite satisfaites car l'objet des pensées de Zoro ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez; la bouteille promise à la jolie rousse posée sur un plateau rond à bout de bras, il tenait dans l'autre main la carte des desserts, en serveur avisé. Déposant avec moult précaution la boisson coûteuse sur la table, bien en face de Nami, il débarrassa en un tour de main les assiettes vides des quatre compagnons, leur présentant les menus tout en servant ensuite un peu de vin rubis à la jeune femme. Ses gestes précis et rapide impressionnèrent fortement Luffy et Usopp, qui ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le Chapeau de Paille calma néanmoins son exaltation en choisissant son dessert parmi la multitude de ceux proposés par l'établissement. Alors que Zoro hochait négativement la tête pour signifier qu'il ne voulait rien, le brun partit d'un grand rire et désigna la photo d'une petite tartelette sur laquelle étaient posées deux rondelles de citron, l'une jaune chevauchée par une autre… verte.

Sanji haussa les… le sourcil sans toutefois intervenir. La scène lui rappelait cependant son étonnement de la veille, lorsqu'il avait découvert un resquilleur vert parmi les agrumes jaunes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luffy riait autant, cependant, et se pencha vers lui.

« Il y a un problème avec la tartelette ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Il savait que ce dessert n'était pas sur le menu hier encore… Zeff, voyant ses démêlés avec le citron vert, avait dû le rajouter pour lui donner des idées de recette. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas où se situait la drôlerie de la situation, de même, à en juger par leurs regards, que Nami et Usopp. Zoro, lui, semblait ne pas vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et sirotait son verre d'eau d'un air morne, regrettant apparemment de ne pas avoir eu de rhum ou de bière à siffler.

« N-non » articula Luffy au bout d'un moment, un peu calmé.« Mais les tranches de citron, là, elles sont de la même couleur que vos cheveux, à Zoro et toi…»

La fin de sa phrase disparut dans un nouvel éclat de rire, auquel Nami mit fin d'un seul coup de poing bien administré. Sanji, passablement ahuri par la remarque de Luffy, s'empressa de courir vers le comptoir pour se saisir d'un menu et vérifier les dires du jeune homme; et c'était bien vrai, pourtant. Le vert éclatant de la rondelle posée sur son amie jaune était exactement le même que celui de la chevelure ébouriffée du jeune sabreur. Le cuistot se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, et rougit de gêne quand il se rendit compte que, traduite dans une version plus humaine et subjective, la disposition des deux morceaux d'agrumes était assez… spéciale. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Zoro, qui avait cessé de boire à grand bruit et s'était focalisé sur l'observation du dessert moqué par Luffy, et le détailla des pieds à la tête, vaguement curieux et perplexe. Le vert, sentant un regard peser sur lui, tourna vivement la tête.

Ce fut comme une baffe, ou une décharge électrique.

Encore cette connexion.

Additionnée cette fois d'un léger sourire en coin de la part de nos deux jeunes hommes, qui laissèrent le lien s'opérer plus longtemps que les autres fois, se plongeant avec délice dans les pupilles de l'autre.

Cette fois, Zoro se dit que les cheveux de Sanji devaient être doux au toucher.

Cette fois, Sanji se dit qu'il passerait bien une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son camarade de classe pour les lui décoiffer encore plus.

Cette fois, ils firent comme cette si connexion était normale et ne cherchèrent pas à s'y soustraire avant que Sanji soit appelé en cuisine.

Alors, il se détacha à regret des prunelles de son vis-à-vis et franchit la porte d'un pas mal assuré. Déçu, Zoro retourna à son verre d'eau, constatant qu'il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup et qu'il allait être obligé de se resservir. Un rictus étira cependant son visage quand il songea que ses taquineries avaient porté leurs fruits et que désormais le cuistot semblait lui porter une attention toute particulière.

* * *

Bwahahaha, et non, j'étais pas encore partie en fait ! 8D Avouez, vous me détestez. Ouiii je sais, c'est affreusement sadique de terminer comme ça. Mais bon. Je SUIS sadique :B

Soo~ Promis, je poste les prochains chapitres TRES prochainement ! Alors pour m'encourager, quelques reviews ne seraient pas de refus...

Au fait, je ne peux pas répondre à certaines d'entre elle apparemment, mais sachez que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fic vous plaît... c'est jamais très simple de se lancer sur un autre site que celui auquel on est habitué, alors... du fond du coeur, MERCIIIII 333333 (eh ouais, z'êtes chanceux, je vous envoie plein de pitits coeurs d'un coup là, ATTENTIIOOOON ça rigole plus =D)

Sur ce, à peluche o/


	4. Chapter 3: Plante verte et banane

Bonjour les aminches ! :D Alors voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 3 (ou 4 en considérant le prologue comme un chapitre) de Connexio ! YAY on ouvre le champomy \o/

Alors, tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux/toutes celles qui m'ont commenté et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre parcequ'ilyavaitpasl' :3 Désolée, je n'ai pas encore mémorisé tous vos pseudos, mais croyez-bien que je suis très touchée que ma fic vous plaise ^w^

Je remercie également ceux qui m'ont commenté et à qui j'ai répondu parcequ', encore une fois ... et ceux qui ont une bubulle mais à qui je n'ai pas répondu, ben merci aussi hein ! Signalez-moi tout oubli de réponse de comm', je suis assez tête en l'air alors bon XD

Ce chapitre contient une dose de chaudasserie vers la fin, alors accrochez-vous les cocos 8D

Voilà voilà~ c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture o/

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Plante verte et banane:**

Depuis cette soirée au Baratie, Zoro ne se comportait plus tout à fait comme avant. Tout d'abord, il passait plus de temps plongé dans ses pensées, à rêver d'une tête blonde, les coins de ses lèvres relevés en un rictus appréciateur. La répartie de Sanji l'avait amusé, à défaut de l'avoir impressionné, et il sentait que le jeune homme possédait encore d'autres facettes que celles qu'il avait entraperçues. Ensuite, au lycée, il cherchait constamment son regard, avide de retrouver cette connexion qui le faisait se sentir si bien à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait en place. Totalement hermétique à tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments, il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où elle venait ni pourquoi il la guettait comme un prédateur affamé part en quête d'une proie alléchante. Il n'était cependant pas encore complètement idiot -encore heureux parce que sinon cette fanfiction aurait un nombre de chapitres deux fois supérieur à celui prévu- pour ignorer qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux.

Par contre, il y avait une petite chose chez Sanji qui l'énervait passablement.

Cette foutue répartie, justement. Celle qui l'amusait et l'intéressait lui foutait les nerfs en boule en même temps. Du coup, l'indécision et la perplexité l'envahissait très rapidement lorsqu'il se retrouvait confronté aux y… à l'œil bleu flagorneur du cuistot. Cette appellation de "plante verte" revenait de plus en plus souvent dans leurs échanges verbaux, et il ne savait pas toujours quoi répondre; après tout, il n'allait pas nier la coloration étrange de ses cheveux.

Depuis cette soirée, donc, il réfléchissait intensément à une insulte appropriée qui ne le ferait pas passer pour une victime du vocabulaire riche et varié de Sanji.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, il rejetait toutes les insultes mièvres et enfantines qui lui venaient à l'esprit, songeant presque avec désespoir qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais le dessus sur son camarade. Le soleil lui chatouillait le nez et l'aveuglait quelque peu, aussi détourna-t-il légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Son regard fut alors soudainement attiré par une tache jaune qui lui rappela vaguement la tignasse blonde de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Surpris, il se releva, et s'approcha de la coupe de fruits dans laquelle reposait… un régime de bananes.

« Je crois que nous sommes désormais à égalité, mon cher Sanji.» susurra-t-il tout bas en attrapant une banane mûre pour commencer à la peler tranquillement.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, le dénommé Sanji éternua violemment sur le plat de pommes de terre qu'il épluchait. Il fut obligé de toutes les jeter, craignant que Zeff ne le houspille, sans néanmoins s'être demandé qui pouvait parler de lui.*

« Alors Zoro, paré pour une nuit de folie ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête et vit Luffy debout devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, l'air très déterminé… à s'amuser. Le jeune bretteur ne releva pas l'expression _légèrement_ crétine de son ami et réintégra la chaleur de ses bras croisés en enfouissant son nez dans le creux qu'ils formaient. La réponse inintelligible pour toute oreille humaine normale ("Tsaiscqvédtanuitolie ?") parut ne pas satisfaire Luffy, car celui-ci posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau du vert, et lui énuméra toutes les choses "trop cool" qu'il y auraient et qu'ils feraient à la fête, qui aurait lieu le lendemain même.

«… et en plus y aura de l'alcool comme t'aime ! » conclut-il avec emphase, persuadé non sans raison de l'impact de sa phrase sur la volonté du bretteur.

Zoro leva un regard atterré vers lui, et bâilla longuement.

« Tout ça, tu me l'avais déjà dit. Et je t'avais aussi dit que je viendrai, pas la peine de me convaincre que ce sera inoubliable, avança-t-il en fronçant le nez.  
- C'était au cas où tu changerais d'avis, prétexta Luffy en prenant une moue boudeuse de gamin de maternelle.  
- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, assura encore le jeune homme. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas censé être dans ta classe ?  
- Mince ! Le prof va arriver ! A plus, Zoro ! » lança le brun en sortant en catastrophe de la salle, un sourire stupide collé sur la figure.

Le vert le regarda s'éloigner en courant, se répétant pour le dix millième fois que décidément, il n'avait pas changé, le petit Monkey. C'était bien le seul, d'ailleurs, qui réussissait à conserver son âme d'enfant en n'importe quelle situation. Lui, il avait raccroché depuis longtemps et se sentait même à l'étroit dans ce corps dont il ne savait que faire. Avec un soupir, il se rassit correctement, prêt à se lever à l'arrivée du professeur, qui se faisait attendre. Tout autour de lui régnait un brouhaha de voix criardes et excitées qui lui donnait mal au crâne. Un adulte ne serait pas de trop pour les faire taire en imposant son autorité, lui fournissant ainsi la possibilité de rêvasser sereinement.

Sur ces entrefaites survint, ô miracle des miracles, Sanji. Le hasard faisait bien les choses.

… Et les emplois du temps aussi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la paresse de Zoro s'envola d'un coup et il lança un sourire carnassier au nouvel arrivant, essayant de faire passer un message un tant soit peu menaçant à son intention, comme pour le prévenir qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en baver. Il eut droit à un majeur majestueusement levé pour toute réponse, agrémenté d'une vilaine grimace de la part du blond. Bien. Il ne se laisserait probablement pas faire. Cela promettait de longs moments d'amusement en perspective.

Sanji se dirigea à pas lents vers sa place, sans prêter plus d'attention à son camarade, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Il avait très mal dormi, et la raison de son insomnie se trouvait à quelques places derrière lui. La soirée qu'il avait passé au restaurant, à servir ce… Marimo et ses amis, l'avait épuisé, et il ne réussissait toujours pas à dormir correctement. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, des images qu'il préférait bannir de sa mémoire mais qu'il savait gênantes se collaient à ses paupières. Il se réveillait alors en sueur, le cœur battant, et les joues roses. Et tout ça, c'était la faute de ce satané Roronoa. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Non seulement il se foutait de lui dès qu'il pouvait, mais en plus de ça il le mettait dans des états que même son côté de lui le plus… disons, aventureux, n'aurait jamais imaginé. La chaleur qu'il éprouvait en pensant ne serait-ce qu'à son nom l'embarrassait. Il ne restait qu'un pas à franchir avant qu'on puisse qualifier ses ressentis et sentiments les plus secrets et inavouables de pulsions sexuelles. Bien entendu, l'idée qu'il puisse être attiré par Zoro ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit; après tout, il s'autoproclamait lui-même "Amoureux des femmes", et la pensée même qu'il soit bi ou pire, gay, lui paraissait tout bonnement ridicule. Il en avait assez bavé dans sa jeunesse avec les petits crétins de sa classe qui le traitaient de tapette à cause de ses allures efféminés sans qu'en plus il leur donne raison !

C'était absolument hors de question.

Chassant ce qu'il qualifiait d'idioties de sa tête, il s'installa un peu plus dignement sur sa chaise, tripotant un crayon sur son bureau, et se mit en devoir d'attendre sagement le prof. C'était sans compter l'acharnement de Zoro à emporter la partie qu'ils remettaient à chaque fois depuis l'épisode du Baratie. En effet, depuis ce jour-là, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole, Sanji ignorant délibérément le vert, bien que sa conscience lui soufflât qu'il le regretterait sûrement plus tard.

« Oï, blondinet.» l'apostropha Zoro distinctement.

Là encore, ledit blondinet passa outre et ne tourna même pas la tête, contrôlant ses envies de meurtres subites en se répétant calmement qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes à frapper un de ses camarades de classe à l'intérieur du lycée. Mais ce n'était pas les bons sentiments qui manquaient. Il crispa donc ses poings, cassant par mégarde le crayon avec lequel il jouait, et serra les dents. Inspirer. Expirer. Caaaalme. Ce crétin ne méritait pas qu'on s'y intéresse.

« T'as les oreilles bouchées ?»

Inspirer. Expirer. Voilà. Ne surtout pas se retourner. Le laisser parler. Inspirer. Expirer.

« Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? »

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Oh, tiens, une mouche.

« Une banane. »

C'en était trop. L'insulte, aussi puérile que justifiée, fit mouche. Sanji se leva, du feu dans les yeux, et s'approcha avec une lenteur toute calculée de Zoro, qui souriait largement, fier d'avoir fait réagir le cuistot. Il donna un coup violent sur sa table, sans la casser cependant, et vrilla sa pupille dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Les bavardages autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, et l'attention générale se porta sur eux. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir humilier publiquement le responsable de ses cauchemars la nuit.

« C'est parce que ça te fait mal de ressembler à une plante verte que tu te venges sur moi ou t'es juste con ? » le nargua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait beau fanfaronner, la connexion l'empêchait de s'exprimer normalement. Elle se faisait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus douloureuse, et il en ressortait à chaque fois vaincu et épuisé. mais cette fois, il devait se montrer plus fort et se surpasser. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ravi de voir le sourire goguenard de Zoro fondre immédiatement, et poursuivit:

« Personnellement je penche pour la première option. Même si la deuxième est tout à fait possible dans ton cas.  
— Tu manques de répartie, aujourd'hui, éro-cook à deux balles. La fatigue ? répliqua le bretteur sèchement.  
— Ouais; ça me fatigue de voir ta sale gueule tous les jours. »

_Jusque dans mes rêves_, ajouta-t-il amèrement pour lui-même.

« Ben écoute, t'as qu'à virer d'ici et rester chez toi si t'es pas content. Sinon, je peux aussi te trancher vite fait bien fait, et tu n'aurais plus à suppoerter ma "sale gueule", ricana Zoro.  
— Franchement, la mort me paraît plus douce que de passer une année entière dans la même pièce que toi. »

Zoro fronça les sourcils, apparemment vexé. Ou blessé. Ou les deux. Sanji n'en savait trop rien. Juste qu'il en avait assez, et que le lien commençait à peser. Il le brisa en baissant les yeux, poussa un profond soupir très explicatif et réintégra son bureau, déçu. Oui, il se sentait déçu. Cette performance n'avait rien de comparable aux précédentes; il aurait souhaité plus. Et cette fois, il ne le nia pas.

Le professeur arriva enfin, obligeant les autres élèves à s'asseoir précipitamment, et commença l'appel. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ca allait être une longue journée.

Le lendemain de cette matinée étrange, Zoro était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. La fête de ce soir le laissait perplexe; il ne savait en effet quoi mettre. Sans être coquet pour un sou, il n'avait aucune envie de débarquer dans une tenue à côté de la plaque et de faire tache. Il détestait se faire remarquer, aussi des vêtements sobres le tentaient, mais Luffy ne lui avait donné aucune indication. Aussi, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami rapidement. Heureusement, le brun décrocha vite et fut à même de le rassurer: une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir iraient très bien, d'après ce que lui avait dit Nami. Il le laissa dans ses choix vestimentaires en lui rappelant que la soirée aurait lieu dans un ancien hangar désaffecté très cool qui, une fois décoré, revêtirait l'aspect d'une boîte de nuit ultra tendance.

Zoro sortit donc de son placard la seule chemise blanche présentable bien qu'un peu froissée qu'il possédait, et un pantalon noir tout simple assez bien coupé qu'il avait eu pour pas cher. Se posa ensuite le problème des chaussures. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se ramener avec ses bottes noires de tous les jours; aussi enfila-t-il une paire de tennis noires souples plus que confortables. Fin prêt, il se fixa dans la glace avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Ses maigres, voire inexistantes, connaissance de la mode ne lui permettaient pas de vraiment se juger, mais un œil extérieur lui aurait assuré qu'il était sexy en diable. Le col de sa chemise le gênant, il avait laissé plusieurs boutons ouverts, découvrant un torse musclé en diable et d'une couleur mate qui donnait envie de le croquer; ses fesses musclées par de longues années d'entraînement étaient parfaitement moulées par le pantalon et risquaient de faire chavirer bien des cœurs. Après réflexion, il décida de conserver ses piercings et essaya de domestiquer ses cheveux, sans résultat. Ils n'en apparurent que plus ébouriffés suite à ses essais de coiffure, ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle du meilleur effet.

Il se décréta fin prêt, et se posa devant une émission de télévision en attendant l'heure de partir, ne se doutant pas qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là, un certain cuisinier s'apprêtait lui aussi.

Sanji, pour qui l'apparence était un point primordial, presque une question de vie ou de mort et un moyen efficace de faire succomber les cœurs les plus durs, avait dans l'idée de sortir le grand jeu; il y aurait bien quelques damoiselles pour lui tomber dans les bras à cette foutue soirée dont on ne l'avait averti que ce matin -la charmante Nami l'avait appelé très tôt en lui proposant de venir, ce qu'il avait bien évidemment immédiatement accepté. Son goût sûr et son instinct de styliste enragé lui soufflèrent de ne pas faire dans le bling-bling, mais de rester mystérieux et décontracté en même temps. Il sélectionna donc dans sa grande armoire remplie à ras bord de costumes trois pièces, de chemises, de chaînes de pantalon, et autre, une veste noire très simple à doublure violet foncé dont les boutons de nacre brillaient doucement. Il hésita un peu plus pour la chemise mais se décida finalement pour celle qu'il avait acheté il y a peu de temps, cousue dans un tissu bleu marine moiré à rayures plus claires, qu'il para d'une cravate noire très sobre. Son pantalon noir habituel complèterait très bien la tenue, et il ajouta une chaîne argenté pour décorer l'ensemble.

Satisfait, il jeta un clin d'œil à son reflet dans la glace et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde pour la réajuster. La pendule murale lui apprit que toutes ses préparations avaient pris deux bonnes heures et que s'il ne se mettait pas en route très vite, il risquait d'être en retard. Or, arriver assez tôt lui laisserait le temps de réserver les plus belles jeunes filles, et il ne voulait absolument pas avoir les restes. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, prévint Zeff de son départ, attrapa un parapluie -au cas où- et sortit dans la rue. Il avait à peine fait deux mètres que ses prédictions météo se révélèrent juste et qu'une petite pluie fine se mit à tomber, lui obscurcissant considérablement la vue. Il ouvrit donc son parapluie, content de lui et soulagé que son beau costume soit protégé de l'averse. Alors qu'il allait tourner au coin de la rue, vers le hangar qui les accueillerait l'espace d'un soir, il sentit une présence dans son dos et aperçut une silhouette sombre dans son champ de vision. Craintivement - les mauvaises rencontres étaient assez fréquentes la nuit, et il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête le fait que le restaurant se situait à proximité d'un quartier mal famé -, il allongea le pas, les doigts crispés sur le manche du parapluie. Au bout de quelques mètres, cependant, il n'avait toujours pas semé son poursuivant, qui semblait courir le petit trot. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage et sa détermination, et se retourna vivement, prêt à engager le combat pour sa survie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut la personne qui paraissait le suivre comme étant un vert qui occupait un peu trop souvent ses pensées.

Incrédule, il dévisagea le jeune homme trempé, le détailla des pieds à la tête, son regard bleu océan s'arrêtant au niveau du torse, que laissa voir largement la chemise complètement mouillée. Un sourie moqueur étira son visage, et il se rengorgea quelque peu. _Lui_, au moins, avait de quoi se protéger de la pluie. _Lui,_ au moins, était sec. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Zoro, qui claquait des dents à cause du froid et lui rendit une œillade meurtrière, comme s'il sentait qu'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule en lui-même.

« Ben alors ? La plante verte s'est trop faite arroser ? » lança-t-il ironiquement.

Zoro grinça des dents mais ne répliqua pas à l'insulte ouvertement prononcée et se rapprocha de lui avec hésitation, comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais que sa fierté, son orgueil, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, le retenait.

« Oï, j'peux aller dessous aussi ? » grogna-t-il.

On sentait comme du dégoût dans sa voix. Ce ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes de supplier ou de demander de l'aide. Sanji faillit céder à l'envie d'en profiter et de faire durer le moment, mais son bon cœur l'emporta bien vite, de même que sa raison qui lui commandait de ne pas arriver à la bourre à la soirée. Il poussa un soupir et tendit un peu le bras vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à se réfugier à ses côtés. Zoro lui fit un rapide signe de tête, seul remerciement dont il pourrait être capable, et se précipita sous le parapluie protecteur. Ils se remirent ensuite en route sans un mot.

Les gouttes d'eau seules qui s'écrasaient régulièrement sur l'asphalte parvenaient à meubler le silence gênant qui s'était installé à leur insu. Leur crépitement doux et monotone ne les empêchait pas néanmoins de conduire leurs esprits vers des chemins inavouables qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais pris. Consciemment, du moins. La présence de l'autre à leur côté, de celui avait qui cette connexion si étrange avait lieu, rendait leur capacité à se contrôler encore moins inopérante que d'habitude. Ils s'évitaient, n'osant laisser leurs yeux dériver et se croiser malencontreusement. Si une telle chose se produisait avant même qu'il n'arrive à la fête, ils ne pourraient plus alors se maîtriser, se dissimuler, et leurs corps agiraient librement.

Et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive.

C'est pourquoi ils arrivèrent au hangar à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, lorgnant le sol ou leurs pieds avec un mélange de concentration et perplexité, se demandant sans doute comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là. La pluie s'arrêta pile à la seconde où ils passèrent la porte, et Sanji songea avec méfiance que cette coïncidence était trop grosse pour être mise de côté.

La musique battait son plein, leur cognant dans les oreilles, s'infiltrant dans leur cerveau, comme pour le réinitialiser. Ils sentaient le sol vibrer au rythme de la mélodie électro qui leur vrillait les tympans et les tripes. Zoro resta un instant scotché sur le seuil à côté de Sanji, observant l'agencement coloré du hangar, puis s'ébroua et s'éloigna directement vers le buffet. Il y n'y avait pas que des élèves du lycée dans cette salle; certains avaient dû ramener des amis, qui eux-mêmes s'étaient permis de rameuter des connaissances, etc… En tout cas, la fête plaisait beaucoup et aidait les couples à se former, au vu du nombre de nanas qui se collaient plus au moins lascivement à leurs compagnons de danse. Il haussa les épaules et s'empara directement d'une bouteille de rhum, prêt à passer un agréable moment. Il eut le temps d'en siffler les trois quarts en s'interrompant de temps à autre pour assister aux parades d'amour stupides des jeunes gens présents avant qu'un ouragan ne lui attrape l'épaule assez brutalement.

« Oï Zoro ! T'es là depuis longtemps ? le salua joyeusement un brun qui n'était autre que Luffy.  
— Un peu plus d'une demi-heure, je dirais.» répondit-il en souriant.

La bonne humeur de Luffy était apparemment contagieuse, car ils furent bientôt rejoints par Nami et Usopp, qui déboulèrent en courant et soufflant devant eux, les traits de leur visage encore déformés par les marques d'un récent fou-rire certainement causé par l'adolescent.

« A-Attends, Luffy, haleta Usopp. J'en… peux… plus…  
— M-moi non plus, pouffa Nami avant de remarquer la présence du vert. Oh ! salut, Zoro.  
— Salut, vous deux. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes arrivés ?  
— Plus d'une heure, affirma le long-nez. Tu t'es pris la pluie ?  
— Ouais, mais j'ai réussi à me dégoter un parapluie en route.» éluda Zoro en tirant sur sa chemise encore humide.

Nami le fixa intensément, ce qui le fit tiquer. Argh. Il devait absolument se méfier d'elle. Qui sait si elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver en compagnie de Sanji ? Elle serait bien capable de le répéter, ce qui ne ferait que de propager des rumeurs remettant en cause sa sexualité et celle du blondinet.

…Blondinet qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas même entrevu depuis qu'il l'avait laissé à l'entrée.

Laissant ses trois amis à leur babillage à propos de tel ou tel film drôle à aller voir absolument, il avala une dernière lampé d'alcool avant de reposer avec toute la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros en pétard la bouteille sur la table. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le baka-cook, mais bon; il ne l'avait pas vraiment remercié pour son parapluie, tout à l'heure… et puis il n'avait pas encore épuisé son stock de railleries et mourait d'envie de le taquiner encore. Persuadé qu'il se trouvait avec une jeune et jolie demoiselle qu'il aurait charmé et entraîné dans un coin sombre, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le retrouva sous l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où on entreposait autrefois des caisses et autres chargements, acculé contre le mur, apparemment dans les vapes. Au-dessus de lui se dressait de toute sa hauteur un homme qui avait de loin dépassé l'âge d'aller au lycée et qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation de faiblesse dans laquelle Sanji était prostré. Le vert se calfeutra dans un coin que les spots d'ambiance n'éclairaient pas et écouta leur discours.

« Alors mon mignon, comme ça tu veux me piquer ma copine ? » souffla l'inconnu en menaçant le cuisinier de son poing énorme.

La copine en question était accoudée au mur derrière et était, elle, encore au lycée. Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête le comportement protecteur et viril à souhait de son petit ami.

« Il a bu quelques verres et a essayé de me tripoter, Brad.» ajouta-t-elle sur un ton persiflant.

Sanji loucha sur le poing que brandissait Brad au-dessus de sa tête, la voix de la jeune fille l'ayant momentanément tiré des brumes alcoolisées dans lesquelles il flottait.

« Ah ouais ? Tu veux que j't'apprenne où se trouve ta place, p'tite tête ?» gronda Brad en bandant ses muscles.

Il frappa le jeune homme de toute sa force, encouragé par les cris de sa petite copine derrière lui. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau assener un coup au blond tremblant et complètement bourré, Zoro s'interposa vivement. Il sauta sur l'agresseur de son camarade sans bruit, tel un fauve fondant sur sa proie, et lui tordit le bras derrière le dos. L'homme poussa un gémissement pitoyable et n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se faisait assommer violemment. La fille hurla et s'enfuit à toute jambe, pas sûre d'être très encline à affronter un fou furieux avec quatre fois plus de muscles qu'elle et deux fois plus fort que son amoureux.

« Ridicule.» cracha le vert en faisant rouler du pied Brad vers le placard à balais.

Il en ouvrit la porte, l'y casa aisément, puis la verrouilla avant de retourner à Sanji. Le jeune homme était salement amoché; un cocard sur son œil l'empêchait de voir correctement, et sa lèvre inférieure saignait. A part ça, seuls les effets néfastes de la boisson le contraignaient à rester assis bêtement par terre. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, les sourcils relevés, et lui secoua les épaules sans ménagement.

« Hey, baka-cook. T'aurais pas un peu bu, par hasard ?» l'interpella-t-il.

Le regard trouble du blessé se posa avec difficulté sur lui, et Sanji sembla faire une mise au point. Il grogna et se tint la tête des deux mains.

« Heeeeeiiin… Aïe, ma tête… J'étais… filles… et puis… paf ! Mal…» grommela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Alors qu'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, secondé par un Zoro étrangement charitable qui l'aidait à se relever, il croisa son regard vert qu'aucune lueur sournoise ne venait illuminer. Il sentit la chaleur de sa paume large sur son épaule, il vit rouler les muscles de ses pectoraux sous la chemise humide, et toute pensée saine qui aurait pu encore habiter son esprit après la cuite qu'il avait pris déserta définitivement son esprit.

Il attrapa le col de Zoro et lui plaqua d'autorité un baiser brûlant de fièvre et de désir sur les lèvres, agissant à l'encontre même de ses principes, mais assouvissant enfin ses pulsions secrètes et honteuses. Les derniers morceaux de son cerveau qui restaient encore opérationnels lui crièrent de s'éloigner au plus vite, de courir loin, mais il réfuta leurs conseils trop raisonnables et décida de profiter au maximum de l'instant présent. Surtout que son vis-à-vis ne paraissait pas mécontent de la situation, vu la ferveur avec laquelle il amena le corps frêle de Sanji contre lui et la bestialité qu'il mettait pour répondre à son baiser.

Le vert avait bien évidemment été surpris de la passion que Sanji lui avait manifesté, mais outrepassait outrageusement la bienséance qui aurait voulu qu'il le repoussa, eut égard à son état proche de la mort cérébrale. Cependant, la tentation était trop forte, et leur connexion l'avait poussé à accepter cette preuve de désir mutuel, qu'il mettait un point fort à entretenir. Bien vite excité par la sensation du souffle du jeune homme sur ses joues, il franchit un autre pas et inséra délicatement sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte du blond, qui n'attendait en réalité que ça. Le morceau de chair rosé chercha quelques secondes son compagnon de jeu avec qui il entama une valse langoureuse rythmée par les inspirations et expirations saccadées des jeunes gens, ainsi que par leurs caresses de plus en plus aventureuses.

Bientôt, Sanji n'y tint plus et se vit obligé d'augmenter l'intensité de leur échange plus qu'amical; sa main fraîche aux longs doigts fins s'introduisit dans le pantalon noir de Zoro, qui se décrocha de ses lèvres pour retenir un grognement très significatif. Il recouvrit alors une partie de sa raison, saisit le poignet de son camarade, et lui dit très clairement:

« Si tu veux vraiment aller jusque-là, il va falloir que tu acceptes les conséquences.»

* * *

* au Japon, on pense que lorsque quelqu'un éternue sans être enrhumé, c'est parce que quelqu'un parle de lui.

... 8D

MOUAHAHAHAHA ce chapitre était chaud du popotin vers la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien sachez que le prochain le sera encore plus \o/ Kiffez, mes amis, kiffez...

Huuum... Ah! J'oubliais:

I NEED REVIEWS *3* (avec la voix de Sanji qui revient sur Shabondy et crie "I need Ladies ! XD)

A peluuche o/

EDIT: j'ai réglé le problème des tirets qui n'apparaissaient pas, j'espère que c'est bon cette fois, merci de me l'avoir signalé !


	5. Chapter 4: Crocodile et canard

Bonjour tout le monde ! 8D

*fiuuuuuu* (= bruit du vent)

... Ah. Oui. C'est vrai que comme j'ai eu une longue (puissance 10) absence, les 3/4... non, la totalité de mes lecteurs a dû déserter.

Que dire à part "je suis désolée" ? (NOOON PAS DE LANCER DE TOMATES siouplait D:) Sincèrement, je n'ai aucune excuse valable à part le fait que ces derniers mois, j'ai bien senti que j'étais en Terminale et que j'avais le bac à la fin de l'année 8) Enfin, bref, le passé est le passé, inutile de s'appesantir dessus o/ Les devoirs + ma flemme légendaire (et ma grande capacité à procrastiner, aussi) = 'a p'u de n'Elfyq.

Enfin voilà voilà... J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de me lire et que mon absence ne vous a pas trop... rebutés ^^'

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

(ah, oui, je ne le précise jamais mais tous les personnages appartiennent au fabuleux M. Oda et non à moi-même... c'est bon, j'ai rempli mon devoir, alors let's go !)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Crocodile et canard:**

« Si tu veux vraiment aller jusque-là, il va falloir que tu acceptes les conséquences.»

La phrase sentencieuse de Zoro coupa d'un coup toute énergie et tout désir à Sanji, qui s'extirpa de sa poigne d'acier et recula rapidement. Mais qu'allait-il faire ?! Qu'était-il _en train _de faire ? Avec un homme, en plus ! Et pas n'importe quel homme, mais Roronoa Zoro en personne ! Décidément, l'alcool avait des effets vraiment néfastes sur lui.

Le pire, c'est qu'il le savait.

Avant même de se bourrer au point d'avoir le cerveau embrumé, il avait pressenti qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Que ne s'était-il donc pas arrêté à cette pensée… Ca lui aurait évité bien des désagréments. Mais c'était trop tard.

Il sourit difficilement, tapota l'épaule du vert avec un faux enjouement qui laissa l'autre de marbre.

« Hahaha ! Ca va pas la tête ou quoi ? T'as raison, j'suis pété, et je fais n'importe quoi ! Mais merci de m'avoir sauvé, je…»

Ses paroles s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et il tenta vainement de jouer la carte de l'indifférence, bien que parfaitement conscient de son imbécillité et du fait que ce qu'il disait sonnait horriblement mal. Il avait allumé Zoro en étant en pleine possession de ses actes, et ne se rendait compte que maintenant de l'étendue des dégâts. Rien ne saurait être pire, pour lui, si ce n'est coucher avec lui et ensuite se faire rejeter sous le prétexte du coup d'une nuit.

« T'es sûr que ça va ?»

Les accents d'inquiétude sincères dans la voix du vert lui firent venir des larmes de dépit qu'il se refusa cependant à laisser couler, considérant qu'il s'était déjà bien assez humilié comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était _pas_ gay. Ou en tout cas, il n'éprouvait cette attirance désespérée pour aucun autre homme que le type qu'il avait en face de lui et le dévisageait comme s'il était timbré. Seulement, il savait au fond de lui que cela ne justifiait rien. Il baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds sans un mot, le cœur contracté par un sentiment indéfinissable de tristesse et de déception.

« Non, ça ne va pas. T'es aveugle ou quoi ?»

La sécheresse qu'il mit dans sa réponse le surprit lui-même, mais l'apaisa étrangement. Se défendre en attaquant, voilà le meilleur moyen pour lui de se contrôler et de ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Sans les mots, il n'était qu'un petit poussin sans défense face au monstre que représentait pour lui Zoro et son impressionnante carrure. Il continua donc sur sa lancée, se parant de ses phrases comme d'un bouclier particulièrement efficace.

« Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué ce foutu truc qui se passe quand on se regarde ? J'en ai marre, je sais pas quoi en penser. Je croyais qu'en t'embrassant je connaîtrai le fin mot de l'histoire et que tout serait terminé, mais je me trompais. J'ai encore plus envie de toi, maintenant. » débita-t-il à toute vitesse sans oser relever le menton dignement.

Lâche. Voilà le seul terme qui lui convenait. Il se dégoûtait en se cachant ainsi derrière de belles paroles, mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et continua ses aveux.

« Et toi, tu me proposes d'aller encore plus loin ? Mais mon pauvre Zoro, je ne sais même pas si on peut aller encore plus loin qu'un baiser dans notre cas. C'est assez énorme et douloureux comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter, non ? Je ne pense pas qu…  
— Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries ?» l'interrompit brutalement Zoro en lui saisissant le menton.

Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux, à succomber, à rendre les armes face à cette connexion dont ils connaissaient tous les deux la puissance dévastatrice. Il le força à se camper solidement sur ses jambes pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol sous l'intensité de ses pupilles vertes. Il le força à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui balancer d'autres piques désagréables à la figure.

Il le força, enfin, à l'embrasser.

Cette fois, ce fut bestial, sauvage, sans aucune marque de délicatesse. Juste pour se satisfaire, pour _les _satisfaire, quand bien même ils regretteraient tous les deux ce geste après. Sanji agrippa la chemise entrouverte de Zoro, et, sans hésitation, en écarta brusquement les pans. Les boutons volèrent à leurs pieds, mais ils n'en avaient cure, trop concentrés sur les délicieuses sensations qui se déversaient en eux comme un torrent de lave brûlante et qui leur tordaient l'estomac. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées les unes aux autres, leurs langues s'activaient sans la moindre douceur, comme s'ils espéraient l'emporter sur l'autre dans cette joute langoureuse. Leurs respirations se déroulaient de manière saccadée, hachée, comme s'ils couraient le marathon du siècle; et c'était le cas. Ils couraient derrière un fantasme, celui de laisser leur envie et désir parler pour eux sans le moindre tabou, celui de se livrer à l'autre sans pour autant livrer son cœur… La pudeur physique n'était plus de mise, mais ils essayaient néanmoins de conserver autour de leur cœur un halo de chasteté qui, s'il était violé, les auraient réduits à ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus: quelqu'un qui aime, qui est aimé, souffre par amour, et est livré au regard des autres.

Tout cela, ils le ressentaient violemment, par l'intermédiaire de ces baisers arrachés à l'autre de toute la force de leur âme et de leur passion. Le blondinet passa une main tremblante mais déterminée sur la peau mate du torse de Zoro, qui répondit à cette démonstration d'impatience en le collant brutalement contre le mur. Sanji gémit, mais le vert ne relâcha pas son emprise et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, quittant la chaleur de ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou pâle de mordillements frénétiques, déclenchant une slave de délicieux picotements sur sa peau. De sa main droite, il maintenait fermement le corps fin de son camarade de jeu plaqué au mur; il fit descendre la gauche lentement le long de son dos arqué, effleurant sensuellement son fessier bien galbé. Le cuisinier laissa échapper malgré lui un soupir des plus évocateurs, se muselant la bouche immédiatement après, affreusement gêné d'avoir pu produire un tel son.

Zoro octroya quelques instants de répit à ses épaules, nouvelles victimes de ses dents avides, pour couler son regard dans le sien et lui ordonner catégoriquement:

« Enlève ta main; je veux entendre ta voix.  
— Pas question, articula péniblement Sanji entre ses dents, toujours malmené par la main baladeuse du jeune homme. C'est trop embarrassant.  
— Ah oui ? Et ça, ça ne l'est pas ? »

Et tout en joignant le geste à la parole, le bretteur lui baissa rapidement le pantalon, introduisant sa main jusqu'au poignet dans son slip tendu par son excitation. Là encore, le plaisir que le blond ressenti à cet instant fut plus fort que sa fierté et il poussa un petit cri de contentement, se mordant aussitôt les lèvres. Déconfit, il essaya de se soustraire aux yeux gourmands de son amant d'un soir, sans succès. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire carnassier qui l'atteignit en plein visage, et approcha son bassin du sien, le hissant un peu plus. Il plaça ensuite les jambes dénudées de Sanji autour de sa taille et lui administra un autre baiser viril, que le cuistot ne put refuser.

« Nnngh… Arrête…, tenta vainement le jeune homme. Je… j'en peux plus…  
— Mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'arrêter...» souffla Zoro.

Lentement, il effleura de son auriculaire la virilité suppliciée du blondinet, lui arrachant un autre gémissement impatient.

« … et que tu es très pressé de passer à la suite.  
— N-N'importe quoi ! Je… déteste.. çaAAH !»

Ses dires malheureusement contredits par la plainte caractéristique qu'il émit, il tourna la tête et mordit dans le tissu de sa chemise, complètement mortifié. Bon sang ! Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se contrôler, d'autant que le "petit doigt" de Zoro ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il en sentait le bout frais sur son aine, puis sur la base de son sexe dressé, et ce malgré toute la volonté qu'il mettait à détacher ses pensées du goût qu'il prenait aux caresses du bretteur. Décidé à lui faire comprendre son agacement quant à l'attention dont il était l'objet, il fronça son unique sourcil visible de manière à paraître un minimum énervé, et lui lança un regard qu'il espérait convaincant dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise.

Mais en matière de regard menaçant, Zoro l'emportait avec une bonne avance et ne céda pas un pouce de terrain à son joujou pendant cette bataille. Au contraire, il se coula dans la prunelle bleutée avec un évident plaisir et s'approcha à nouveau de lui, sûrement dans l'intention de lui voler un énième baiser. Sanji tente de se soustraire à son étreinte; cependant, il était trop mal en point et ses lèvres furent encore prises d'assaut par la passion furieuse du jeune homme. La langue humide de son camarade s'inséra avec assurance entre ses dents et eut tôt fait de trouver sa compagne pour l'entraîner dans une danse à la fin de laquelle il ressortit essoufflé et étourdi.

Sûr de lui, Zoro continua sa délicieuse torture en englobant de toute sa main l'intimité du cuistot émoustillé. Lorsqu'il en sentit la dureté, un sourire carnassier et fier s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, preuve du contentement qu'il avait à voir ses petits travaux manuels être aussi dûment récompensés. Ses doigts resserrèrent leur emprise sur le morceau de chair palpitant et il y imprima un mouvement vertical rapide, pressé de mener la victime de son excitation vers le septième ciel le plus vite possible; car lui aussi commençait à se sentir étroit dans son pantalon. Le visage fin de Sanji tordu en une grimace partagée entre le plaisir et la contrariété, son torse pas si frêle que ça, sa bouche entrouverte et humide, ses yeux enfiévrés, le poussaient à accélérer la cadence.

Les halètements qui s'échappaient de la poitrine du jeune homme rythmaient les allées et venues de la main de Zoro sur son membre tendu, le faisant inconsciemment rougir de gêne. Sa soumission lui était proprement incompréhensible, mais la chose qu'il avait le plus de mal à avaler c'était qu'il commençait peu à peu à accompagner les gestes vifs de la personne au-dessus de lui, comme s'il acceptait peu à peu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'œil brouillé par la ferveur qui montait en lui, il sentit seulement un courant d'air dans la région de son bas-ventre, totalement coupé du monde extérieur. Il n'entendait même plus la musique qui se déversait en flot continu à quelques mètres de là, et laissait Zoro guider leur étreinte sensuelle. Ce n'est que lorsque quelque chose d'humide effleura sa virilité qu'il se reprit un peu et revint sur Terre. Il aperçut avec incrédulité le vert, faisant lentement remonter sa langue le long de son sexe, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Alors, il ne put retenir une exclamation.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! C'est… dégueulasse ! »

Les tremblements de son corps indiquaient le contraire, ce qui semblait plaire au jeune sportif.

« Non. Si tu aimes ça, ça ne peut pas être dégueulasse, pas vrai ?  
— Sérieux, si tu arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je t'envoie mon pied dans la gueule, sale Marimo pédé !» menaça Sanji d'une voix sourde.

Indifférent, Zoro continua son petit manège, parcourant du bout de la langue la surface rose et dure comme du bois que son vis-à-vis tentait tant bien que mal de préserver de sa faim particulièrement forte. Bien vite, le blond atteignit le point de non-retour et a respiration s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Dans un cri qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put, il se libéra entre les lèvres de l'autre, qui ne paraissait nullement incommodé par la sensation de sa semence coulant le long de sa gorge. Il avala le tout goulûment puis s'essuya le menton d'un geste brusque avant de baisser à son tour son pantalon.

Le souffle de Sanji s'accéléra, en prévision de ce qu'allait faire Zoro. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien comment se déroulait un moment de ce genre entre deux hommes. Et l'appréhension le gagnait, en même temps que son excitation revenait à grands pas, nonobstant la détermination farouche dont il essayait de faire preuve. Les doigts du jeune homme revinrent à la charge, allant cette fois titiller ses tétons durcis, rejoints bientôt par sa langue, cherchant à le soumettre complètement à son autorité. Bercé par ses propres geignements et l'intensité de l'échange, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Zoro avait tombé aussi le caleçon, sa virilité se dressant fièrement contre la cuisse de Sanji. Son torse fut bientôt déserté, les doigts aventureux partant à la conquête d'un endroit encore inexploré et très intime de l'anatomie du cuisinier. L'index, d'abord, s'introduisit sans douceur et avec une extrême curiosité dans l'anneau de chair, le faisant grimacer puis à nouveau mordre sa chemise, inspirant et expirant avec une grande difficulté. Le majeur suivit bientôt, et les deux doigts s'agitèrent joyeusement dans l'antre du plaisir qui faisait se tortiller ses hanches frénétiquement.

La douleur et le plaisir s'emmêlaient étrangement dans l'esprit de Sanji; à nouveau partagé entre le désir et la crainte, il n'osait se laisser aller, le regard dérivant sur le plafond de la pièce, refusant de se glisser sur le sexe de Zoro. Malheureusement pour lui, l'objet de son appréhension était décidé à ne pas se faire oublier et incita les deux clandestins à dégager vite fait bien fait du lieu qu'il convoitait. La désertion subites des doigts taquins surprit le blond et il se risqua à poser une question qu'il jugeait lui-même stupide mais cependant indispensable au bon déroulement des choses.

« Euh… tu vas faire quoi, là ? Histoire de pas avoir une crise cardiaque d'un coup…  
— T'inquiète.»

La réponse incomplète et peu rassurante de Zoro lui fit craindre le pire. Surtout que le bretteur semblait lui redresser les hanches, le calant plus contre lui, et s'approchait dangereusement de sa bouche. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, puis de son appendice buccal, ondulant du bassin pour trouver une bonne position. Haletant, Sanji le laissa faire, son anxiété toujours présente mais atténuée par le désir qui coulait comme de la lave dans ses veines. Lorsque l'intimité tendue du vert lui transperça le bas du dos, cependant, il faillit hurler de douleur et regretta bien vite de lui avoir accordé le bénéfice du doute quand à ses agissements charnels. Mais, muselé par le baiser passionné de celui qui en ce moment même lui causait une grande souffrance, il ne put exprimer son supplice et une larme perla au coin de son œil, qu'il clôt étroitement. Ce type… c'était un vrai animal sauvage… un fauve… ou plutôt, non, vu sa couleur, il s'apparenterait à un crocodile. Un canard face à un crocodile. Ironique.

Zoro progressait lentement en lui, s'efforçant de ne pas lui causer une douleur plus fort encore, mais sentait bien que cela n'avait pour l'instant rien d'agréable pour son amant. Alors, il le serra contre lui, essayant de l'apaiser en lui frottant le dos. Son membre était comprimé, lui procurant des sensations délicieuses, et il essayait de ne pas perdre pied. Enfin, quand il l'eut rentré entièrement en Sanji, il marqua une petite pause, le laissant reprendre son souffle et s'habituer à sa présence. Il s'assura que celui-ci souffrait un peu moins avant de sortir à moitié son sexe, pour le faire revenir à sa précédente place d'un coup brusque. Le cuisinier tressaillit et lui mordit violemment la lèvre, le faisant saigner et attisant encore plus sa fébrilité. Oubliant tout souhait de lui rendre l'étreinte plus agréable, il le prit avec une brutalité bestiale qui tendit la virilité de Sanji à son maximum, imprimant des allées et venues rapides et sans la moindre douceur, les gémissements plaintifs qui parvenaient à ses oreilles se transformant en une douce mélodie. Leurs deux corps en sueur étaient enfin en symbiose et s'imbriquaient parfaitement, pour leur plus grande satisfaction à tous les deux, et leurs respirations s'accordaient, s'écoulant au même rythme de leurs bouches collées. Ils se sentaient en harmonie avec eux-mêmes, la connexion plus forte que jamais. Aucun des deux ne voulaient que cela prennent fin, mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient quitter ce doux rêve d'une minute à l'autre, leur excitation à son paroxysme. Alors que Sanji allait pour la seconde fois pousser un cri de jouissance, Zoro donna un dernier coup de rein puissant et ils se libérèrent en même temps de toutes les sensations accumulées au cours de ce moment intense. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, ne pouvant songer à se détacher du corps chaud de l'autre, mais se résolurent finalement à rompre l'étreinte et à se rhabiller.

Ils s'exécutèrent calmement, se tournant le dos pudiquement. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, murés dans un silence gêné qui soulignait l'hésitation qui habitait leurs esprits. Finalement, quand ils eurent remis leurs vêtements le plus prestement possible, ils se firent face, n'osant plus se toucher, de peur de retomber dans la fièvre qui les avait poussés à faire l'amour comme des bêtes sauvages dépourvues de toute humanité. Ce fut Zoro, qui, le premier, brisa ce silence insupportable.

« Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ?  
— Hein ?  
— Ben oui; on a cédé à nos pulsions, voilà, la chose est faite, on peut plus revenir en arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? répéta-t-il lentement, soudainement très sérieux.  
— Ce… je ne sais pas, avoua franchement Sanji, les bras ballants. C'était tellement bizarre… je veux dire… on est deux hommes, non ?  
— Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé aux femmes, débita le vert en haussant un sourcil. Donc dans mon cas ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça.  
— Non, pas bizarre dans ce sens-là.  
— Explique-toi, alors !  
— Je crois que j'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait.»

La révélation du cuistot sidéra le bretteur, qui secoua la tête, un sourire collé sur la figure.

« C'est vrai ? insista-t-il, d'une voix qu'il espérait ne pas être trop pressante.  
— Pourquoi je mentirais là-dessus ? J'aurais préféré que ce soit le contraire, marmonna Sanji en rosissant. En plus, ça fait un mal de chien ! T'aurais pu être plus doux, non ?  
— Tu vas pas faire la chochotte, quand même.  
— Donc, pour en revenir à ta question: je… je ne serais pas contre… recommencer. Mais dans un endroit approprié. Pas contre un mur dur et froid, alors que des tas de gens auraient pu nous surprendre !  
— Faut qu'on soit clairs: y a pas de sentiments, hein ?  
— Aucun. Je ne t'aime absolument pas. Y a juste cette connexion bizarre là, et c'est tout. Ca reste physique. Compris ? assena-t-il.  
— Cinq sur cinq, p'tit canard, sourit sournoisement Zoro en lui entourant les épaules d'un bras. Bon, et si on profitait un peu de la fête, hein ? Les autres vont se demander où on est passés…»

Sanji grimaça en entendant le nouveau surnom dont il était désormais affublé. Certes, ses cheveux blonds rappelaient le duvet de l'adorable petite bestiole, mais ce n'était pas très flatteur pour lui, un jeune homme bien constitué, d'être assimilé à un animal si frêle, petit, et… cancanneur. Enfin, il aurait dû s'en douter…après le peu d'offensive dont il avait fait preuve lors de leur échange musclé, ça n'avait pas dû être très compliqué pour Zoro de lui trouver un sobriquet taquin -voire agaçant- juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir faire une tête peu appréciative. En soupirant, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du vert d'un coup d'épaule et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches d'un air déterminé. Pas question de faire preuve d'une quelconque proximité en public. Il se sentait déjà assez atteint dans son intégrité masculine comme ça. Apparemment, son compagnon ne comprit pas son geste et arbora immédiatement une mine renfrognée, relevant le menton dans une attitude légèrement dédaigneuse pour bien lui montrer son mécontentement et combien il se sentait vexé. Sanji, exaspéré, souffla:

« Crétin, on va pas arriver bras dessus, bras dessous en plein milieu de la fête, non ? Déjà que certains ont dû me voir partir bourré, on risque de s'imaginer des trucs à propos de nous deux…»

Il extirpa ensuite avec une habilité déconcertante une clope de la poche de son pantalon assez moulant pour que Zoro y attarde son regard à un certain niveau, et la coinça entre ses dents, signifiant que la conversation s'arrêtait là. D'un pas nonchalant, il partit devant et rejoignit Luffy, Usopp et Nami, qu'il avait aperçu dans un coin, en train de discuter âprement.

Le bretteur le suivit du regard un moment, puis décida de le suivre en bâillant fort inélégamment, comme s'il sortait d'une longue sieste. Pour les personnes connaissant son habitude de s'endormir un peu n'importe où et n'importe quand, cela n'aurait rien de surprenant, et lui fournirait un alibi sur son absence. De son regard tranchant comme l'acier, il fouilla les environs, cherchant une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool à siffler, tout en surveillant le blondinet du coin de l'œil. Il ne manquerait plus que la scène de tout à l'heure se reproduise… (l'altercation avec Brad, hein… bande de petits vicelards). Il ne pourrait pas le sauver des mains de grosses brutes à chaque fois, aussi fallait-il que le cuistot maîtrise sa libido. Il se ferait bien évidemment un plaisir de le soulager un peu de ce côté-là, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela soit partagé. Il pouvait constater la difficulté qu'avait son amant secret à mouvoir le bas de son dos, particulièrement quand il dansait, et se dit qu'à l'avenir, il lui faudrait être plus doux.

Un petit sourire cruel découvrit ses canines, et il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, louvoyant entre les danseurs et les couples échauffés, attrapa une bouteille de bière, et arriva bientôt à la hauteur de ses amis. D'un "plop" satisfaisant, il déboucha le goulot de la boisson et fit couler quelques lampées de liquide ambrée dans sa gorge. Le claquement de palais appréciateur qu'il produisit ensuite fit se retourner Nami. Elle le jaugea un moment, et sourit d'un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Les autres ne l'ayant apparemment pas encore remarqué, toujours plongés dans leur passionnante conversation à laquelle Sanji avait pris part, elle le traîna un peu à l'écart, et s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras sur son opulente poitrine. Aussitôt, Zoro comprit. Elle _savait_. Ses pommettes se teintèrent de rouge, mais il conserva son attitude sûr de lui et lui demanda:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

« Tu me donnes combien ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Pourquoi je te devrais de l'argent ? s'exclama le vert en redoutant le pire, qui arriva très rapidement.  
— Je vous ai vus. Avec Sanji. Près du placard à balais. »

Elle laissa sa phrase faire son petit effet, et enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit à rétorquer:

« Ce que vous faîtes ne me regarde absolument pas; or, je sais que ta réputation s'en retrouverait tâchée si tes… activités avec le "petit nouveau dragueur" venaient à être découvertes. Voilà pourquoi je te propose d'acheter mon silence.  
— C'est du chantage ? gronda Zoro. Je déteste ça, il n'y a pas plus dégueulasse comme procédé. »

La rouquine agita la main vaguement, montrant son désintéressement à ce sujet. Le saisissant par le col, elle l'obligea à s'approcher d'elle, et lui susurra à l'oreille:

« Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'une certaine information que toi seul peut me donner, et toi qu'on protège ton petit secret. Un échange équivalent, en somme. N'est-ce pas équitable ?  
— Il n'y a que toi qui y gagnes. Je refuse de t'aider contre de telles conditions.  
— Alors, j'ai une autre idée. Je protège ton secret ET je t'aide à faire en sorte que Sanji tombe définitivement sous ton charme, et tu me dis ce que je veux savoir.  
— Qui te dit que j'ai envie que cet éro-cook m'aime ? Ne t'immisce pas dans ma vie privée, sale sorcière ! »

Nami papillonna des cils et lui sourit méchamment.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je répèterai tooouuut à notre ami Luffy. Il sera sûrement très surpris d'apprendre que son meilleur ami est un homo. »

Elle passa à côté de lui, ses talons claquant sur le parquet, se dirigeant vers un Luffy surexcité d'une démarche lascive. Il la rattrapa par le poignet et la fit se tourner vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ? minauda-t-elle.  
— D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence ? soupira Zoro, vaincu par la sournoiserie de la sorcière rousse.  
— Une simple information, comme je te l'ai dit. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la famille de Luffy. »

Il la dévisagea, étonné, mais elle ne laissait aucune information transparaître sur son visage.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il durement.  
— Non; ton job, ce sera juste d'enquêter discrètement sur son passé. Je ne connais que son grand-père, Garp. A toi de trouver l'identité de son père, entre autres. Mais pas ce soir, j'aimerais profiter de la fête.»

Elle retira sèchement son poignet de la poigne de fer du jeune homme et reprit sa place à côté de Luffy, le fixant d'un air vaguement flippant, un large sourire qui arrivait jusqu'à ses yeux lui dévorant la moitié de la figure. Le bretteur sentit qu'elle pouvait être une personne dangereuse, et que sa relation future avec Sanji ne serait pas si simple…

* * *

Fiou, voilà, le lemon est passé... J'espère tout simplement qu'il est adapté au rating de mon histoire et pas trop vulgaire ou descriptif non plus... A vous de me le dire !

Avant de partir, un autre chapitre vous attend... eh oui, c'est mon petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence ^^'


	6. Chapter 5:Une journée ordinaire, ou pas

Voici donc comme promis le 2ème chapitre de la soirée :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Une journée ordinaire... ou pas:**

"IIIIt's nooot… easy having yourself a good time…"

_Raaaaah, bon sang, encore le voisin qui a mis sa musique de merde… _

"… and betters, watching out they…"

_N'empêche, ça paraît proche. Très proche. _

"… Fuck and kiss you both at the same time…" *

_On dirait la musique de tapette que Luffy m'a fait écouter en se marrant à la f… OOOOOH NOON._

Une touffe verte ébouriffée et apparemment très très fâchée émergea de sous les draps en beuglant des imprécations à l'adresse de l'innocent -tout est relatif- Luffy aussi soudainement qu'un diable sort de sa boîte. Ce fut assez comique, d'ailleurs. Le végétal humanoïde s'empêtra dans les plis de sa couverture, se cassa royalement la figure sur le parquet, et tout en pestant contre les abrutis qui n'ont de cesse de faire chier les autres, saisit le portable qui trônait fièrement sur la table de nuit près du lit. La mâchoire contusionnée, Zoro -car OUI c'était bien lui, bravo captain obvious!- appuya sur la touche ornée d'un dessin de téléphone vert, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter la joyeuse musique, et lâcha un "Allô ?" plein de rancœur et de rage, même s'il ignorait qui se trouvait au bout du fil. Une voix enjouée lui répondit avec entrain, faisant fi avec majestuosité de sa mauvaise humeur apparente.

« Salut Zoro ! C'est moi ! Je voulais voir si la nouvelle sonnerie que je t'ai mise marche» , déclara un Luffy comme à son habitude surexcité.

Zoro se répéta plusieurs fois qu'assassiner ses amis, c'est mal, même s'ils vous pourrissent la vie, et que de toute façon il faut être en face d'eux pour ça, et que donc il était impuissant pour le moment, avant de prendre le temps de répondre à son tour.

« Ouais, elle marche impec'. D'ailleurs, c'est ça qui vient de me réveiller. Merci pour cette belle surprise, je te la revaudrai, grommela-t-il d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.  
— Oh tu sais c'est pas la peine, en fait c'est Usopp qui t'a piqué ton portable quand tu t'es endormi vers minuit et qui a proposé de mettre une sonnerie débile à la place de celle que tu avais. Mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de celle-là ! Shishishi ! expliqua le brun sans savoir qu'il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort du long-nez.  
— Je me disais bien que tu pouvais pas y avoir pensé tout seul, soupira Zoro en se massant l'arête du nez. Bon, à part ça, tu voulais quoi ? Tu sais bien que je dors tard, le week-end, surtout après des soirées !  
— Ah oui, attends, je te le passe.  
— Qui ça, "le" ? Luffy ? »

Il entendit une conversation mouvementée de l'autre côté, et décida d'allumer la télé en attendant que son mystérieux futur interlocuteur daigne lui faire la conversation. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui voudrait le déranger un dimanche matin, se demandant vaguement si ce n'était pas Usopp qui aurait eu la subite envie de vouloir se déculpabiliser en inventant encore un quintal de mensonges sans intérêt. Alors qu'il zappait sur une chaîne sportive, il sentit un mouvement à l'autre bout du fil, une petite toux gênée, et une voix lente le sortit définitivement de sa torpeur de demi-sommeil.

« Ouais, euh… c'est moi.»

Paf, un coup dans la poitrine. S'il avait eu un quelconque aliment ou liquide dans la bouche à ce moment-là, il l'aurait intégralement recraché sur sa télévision. Intérieurement, il se félicita de ne pas s'être directement dirigé vers le frigo, et essaya d'aligner deux pensées correctes, son cœur enchaînant les battements désordonnés avec une vitesse fulgurante. C'en était presque douloureux.

« Qui ça "toi" ? Présente-toi convenablement, Baka-cook» , lui lança-t-il durement.

Silence. Oups. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû attaquer tout de suite. La force de l'habitude… Il fut cependant très surpris quand Sanji continua tranquillement son palabre en passant sur son attaque. Le vert craignit le pire, et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Apparemment, certaines personnes sont au courant de ce qu'on a fait hier soir.  
— Quand tu dis "certaines personnes"…  
— Je veux dire "une certaine personne", oui ! Bon sang, Marimo, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que Nami-chan avait tout… enfin presque tout vu ? s'énerva le cuistot.  
— Petit un, tu t'es éloigné de m… de nous juste après le… truc. Petit deux, comment tu sais ça ?»

Son ton s'était fait plus agressif que prévu, mais ce n'était pas Sanji qui en était la cause. Enfin, pas vraiment. Cette sorcière de rouquine avait décidément bien calculé son coup. Elle lui prouvait ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'en parler avec l'un des principaux intéressé même si ça ne lui rapportait rien; elle n'avait pas manqué à son engagement mais le mettait dans une situation embarrassante puisque c'était à lui de s'expliquer avec le blondinet. Car celui-ci allait sûrement lui demander son avis sur le meilleur comportement à adopter à propos d'elle et des autres. Elle n'avait pas du lui parler de leur "échange équivalent". C'aurait été trop simple. Il poussa un profond soupir expressif et échangea la main qui tenait son portable.

« Laisse tomber en fait je crois que j'ai une idée sur le sujet…, marmonna-t-il un peu pour lui-même.  
— Alors ? C'est quoi ton plan ? demanda Sanji avec hargne. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit son style, mais si elle venait à le répéter à quelqu'un d'autre, l'info ferait le tour du lycée. Et je préfère encore me faire trancher la gorge plutôt que d'être ridiculisé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
— Ridiculisé ? Parce que tu trouves que c'était ridicule ? Que je suis ridicule ? s'insurgea Zoro, les joues rouges de colère. Eh bien mon vieux, je tiens à te rassurer: ta chère Nami-swan n'ira le répéter à personne, on a fait comme qui dirait un échange de bons procédés et elle serait bien emmerdé si elle caftait !  
— Quoi ? Du chantage ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour te disculper !  
— Pourquoi je le ferais, hein ? T'es vraiment chiant, tu sais. T'as qu'à te débrouiller pour la suite, tu verras si on te traite de tapette ou non demain. »

Une veine battant à sa tempe, il raccrocha sans plus de préambule et reposa brutalement son portable sur la table. Ce type était vraiment impossible. Plus aveuglé par les femmes que lui, tu meurs. Elles l'envoûtaient et il finissait à ramper sur le sol pour elle, soumis, totalement dévoué, déversant ses flatteries sirupeuses sans discontinuer. Tout ça sonnait tellement faux, tellement "ridicule" pour reprendre son terme, que Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Quel profit, pour ne pas dire plaisir, en retirait-il ? Il n'y avait rien d'agréable à se faire marcher dessus, à recevoir des ordres, à être malmené par pure méchanceté, pur sadisme, ou pur orgueil. Soit il était maso, et dans ce cas il avait une bonne excuse, soit il était complètement timbré et croyait que pour plaire aux filles, il fallait se comporter comme leur esclave personnel. Dans le premier cas, il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était tout simplement ancré en lui, voilà tout. Dans le second cas, par contre, il était encore possible de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa stupidité et lui indiquer quel comportement adopter. Simplement, Zoro n'était pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour ça. D'abord, il n'avait jamais dragué de filles et ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre; il serait donc bien incapable d'enseigner quoi que ce soit au blondinet à ce sujet et ne réussirait qu'à se rendre plus ridicule qu'autre chose, ou bien à le faire enrager car de nombreuses femmes l'abordaient dans la rue sans qu'il bouge le petit doigt. Ensuite, il n'avait pas très envie d'aider Sanji à _enfin_ conclure avec une personne du sexe opposé. Non pas qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Mais il se sentirait assez lésé si les mains habiles du cuisinier se mettaient soudainement à caresser autre chose que lui. Bon, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de faire l'expérience de ses paumes, mais il en avait souvent rêvé. Il devait se l'avouer. Après tout, plus rien ne pourrait le faire rougir vu ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble la veille. Mais quand même. Rien que l'idée d'un corps doté de deux renflements en haut du buste, avec de longs cheveux brillants et des lèvres pulpeuses dévorant celles de Sanji le révulsait.

C'est en frissonnant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de penser avec, euh,_ force_ au dragueur invétéré. Une grimace tordit son visage et il décida d'aller petit déjeuner avant d'avoir l'appétit complètement coupé par d'autres pensées plus qu'amicales à son sujet.

La télé retransmettait toujours l'émission de sport.

« Tch… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce putain de Marimo ?» grogna Sanji en redonnant à Luffy son portable.

L'adolescent l'avait tiré hors de son lit de force à sept heures du matin pour lui proposer de l'accompagner au marché et l'aider à choisir les meilleures tranches de viande qu'il verrait. Une très forte envie de meurtre l'avait envahi, tout de suite arrêtée par la voix de Nami qui se faisait entendre en bas. Malheureusement, le pauvre Sanji n'avait dormi que trois petites heures et avait donc une tête aussi fraîche que celle d'un poisson abandonné en plein soleil sur la plage. L'appel de "l'amour aussi fort qu'un ouragan" avait cependant été le plus fort et il s'était habillé en deux temps trois mouvements. Tout en flânant le long des étales de marché, il n'avait cessé de repenser à la nuit dernière. Son postérieur était encore douloureux et chaque pas lui arrachait une petite plainte intérieure. Sa voix, il la muselait farouchement. Pas question de susciter les regards moqueurs ou dégoûtés des passants autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour expliquer le fait qu'un jeune homme en pleine forme et plutôt agréable à regarder, d'une constitution svelte, couine comme une pucelle en serrant les fesses. C'était ça où le suppositoire mal placé. Mais généralement l'opinion publique penchait pour la première option. Il serrait donc les dents courageusement, tira nt sur sa clope de petites bouffées rapides qui témoignaient de sa nervosité. Tout ça, devait-il penser, c'est la faute de ce bouffon, cette montagne de muscles sur pattes, de ce cancrelat stupide, de…

« Tu dois avoir mal, souffla une voix à son oreille. Surtout si c'était ta première fois avec un mec.»

Il… bugga.

Se statufia instantanément. Les mains dans les poches, crispées dans un mouvement très peu naturel. Une goutte de sueur dégringola le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Non… tout mais pas ça. _

Un rire fruité se fit entendre à proximité de son visage. Il tourna lentement la tête, toujours sous le choc. Nami. Comment pouvait-elle…? Lui avait-il dit ? Impossible. Mais sinon, comment ? Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement, il ne faisait qu'embrouiller ses souvenirs des évènements passés; il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Sa gorge était sèche. Ses jambes tremblantes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut vraiment peur. Pas comme pendant ses virées nocturnes. Dans ces moments là, la montée d'adrénaline était toujours agréable et il pouvait s'arrêter quand il voulait. Là, il était coincé. Dos au mur. Nami pourrait utiliser cette information comme bon lui semblerait. Et son sourire ne garantissait rien de bon.

«Salut Zoro ! C'est moi ! Je voulais savoir si la nouvelle sonnerie que je t'ai mise marche ! » fit joyeusement Luffy à côté de lui, ignorant tout de ses angoisses.

Il sursauta en même temps que les deux autres. Appeler la plante verte aussi tôt un dimanche matin, c'était limite du suicide. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'avait pas son numéro; Zoro n'avait pas jugé utile de lui donner, et il semblait que seul Luffy avait ce privilège. Un instant, il envia le jeune homme, mais se reprit en songeant que de toute façon il serait trop tenté de le réveiller plus tôt chaque matin et qu'il risquerait par conséquent de réduire son espérance de vie à… très peu. Luffy échangea encore quelques paroles avec le vert, qui firent pâlirent soudainement Usopp ( celui-ci avait dû se rendre compte de la connerie de son idée au demeurant grandiose et devait le regretter amèrement), puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sanji et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Ah… attends, je te le passe» dit-il à Zoro en faisant signe au blond de s'approcher de l'appareil.

Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Comment avait-il pu savoir que le cuistot mourrait d'envie de parler à Zoro, et surtout pour mettre les points sur les i après leur… échange musclé ? Soit il était devin, soit il était doté d'une extrême perspicacité, soit ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sanji préférait encore la deuxième proposition. Nettement moins flippante et honteuse.

Bien entendu, son désir bataillait sévère avec sa raison, et il envoya de silencieuses insultes à Luffy qui le mettait dans une situation assez délicate -même s'il l'avait secrètement souhaité. Le brun n'en avait cure et lui mit de force le portable contre l'oreille avant de le pousser plus loin, dans un endroit un peu plus calme et épargné par le brouhaha et les oreilles traînantes des autres gens. Sanji commença donc par ralentir les battements de son cœur, qui avaient nettement accéléré depuis le sourire inquiétant de Luffy, et s'introduisit par un très cool "Ouais, euh… c'est moi."

_Bravo mon vieux, on peut pas faire mieux comme entrée en matière. _

Evidemment, il s'ensuivit une première attaque venant de son interlocuteur, qu'il ignora superbement. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de l'appeler, et ne savait pas comment démarrer une conversation téléphonique avec un mec. Plus particulièrement un mec avait qui il avait passé un moment intense. Tandis qu'il lui exposait ses craintes et ses inquiétudes quant au fait que Nami _était au courant de tout_ -putain, c'était quand même gênant pour eux !- il s'aperçut qu'en fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était entendre la voix rassurante du vert qui lui lancerait deux ou trois vannes pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais il n'arriva pas à passer au-dessus du stress et le traita même de menteur, d'accuser sa _Nami-chwan_ de maître chanteur alors que c'était tout à fait probable. Leur échange se solda par une vive dispute qui attira l'attention des promeneurs alentours, et il entendit Zoro raccrocher vivement à l'autre bout du fil.

Et maintenant, il était là, à continuer de fouiner les présentoirs pour dénicher à Luffy un morceau de viande _high level_ qui contenterait aussi bien ses papilles gustatives que son appétit d'ogre. Il essayait de ne pas penser à un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui l'avait envoyé bouler rudement. Pas question de lui accorder plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait réellement. Mais son état de nerfs était tel qu'il n'échappait pas au regard acéré de Nami, quand bien même il faisait tout pour le dissimuler. La rouquine, qui suivait avec un intérêt grandissant l'évolution de leur relation pour le moins inhabituelle, se posta innocemment à côté de lui, parfaitement consciente que leur proximité gênait quelque peu le jeune homme. Après tout, non seulement elle savait pour l'autre nuit, mais en plus elle tenait leur réputation entre ses mains.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Sanji, j'ai beau être un maître-chanteur, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de détruire quelqu'un pour mon bon plaisir.» lui murmura-t-elle en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à un beau melon sur l'étalage.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le blondinet se raidir et les muscles de sa main se crisper imperceptiblement.

« Dans ce cas, Nami-swan… pourquoi ? souffla Sanji, sa cigarette plantée entre les dents rendant presque inintelligible ses propos.  
— Je ne peux pas te révéler l'exacte raison de mes agissements - Zoro se ferait un plaisir de ne pas remplir sa part du contrat - mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne fais rien de mal.»

Elle sourit à Luffy qui lui faisait signe de loin, puis tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Le jeune cuistot, perplexe, semblait se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Son cœur et sa raison se bataillaient fermement, et dans ses yeux la lueur de l'hésitation brillait d'un éclat timide. Doucement, la jeune fille posa la main sur son épaule.

« Allons, crois-tu sincèrement que Luffy me ferait confiance si j'étais une mauvaise personne ? argua-t-elle avec un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux yeux.  
— Je n'en sais rien, je ne le connais pratiquement pas», souffla Sanji en se dégageant.

Un goût amer dans la bouche, Nami le regarda s'éloigner, le poids de son secret pesant sur ses épaules. Elle-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire, mais dans sa poitrine un fragile espoir subsistait. Si Zoro obtempérait à ses ordres, alors elle mettrait un terme à cette mascarade et se sentirait alors digne de rester. Elle non plus, ne savait presque rien, et son ignorance la rendait folle. Mais sa fierté était plus forte que sa tourmente et jamais elle n'avouerait qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez bien, jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à mener elle-même la tâche qu'elle avait confié à Zoro à terme.

Un sourire vaguement recomposé sur ses lèvres, elle secoua sa tête rousse et reprit sa marche entre les étales, intervenant plus ou moins sévèrement lorsque Luffy faisait une bêtise.

Contraint d'obéir bien malgré lui aux inflexions de la pétulante rouquine, Zoro s'était débrouillé le soir même pour obtenir de Luffy une petite entrevue. Arguant que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos comme autrefois, il l'avait invité à passer "s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire" pour "vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas rouillé après toutes ces années". Bien évidemment, une toute autre personne aurait pu se méfier d'une telle invitation, surtout connaissant son caractère d'ermite des montagnes barbu -la barbe en moins. Mais la candeur et la naïveté (bon, on peut même pousser jusqu'à dire "bêtise") de Luffy empêchant celui-ci de se poser la moindre question sur les intentions de son ami, le jeune brun se rendit donc chez lui tout joyeux.

Et c'est ainsi que Zoro se retrouva embarqué dans une Troisième Guerre Mondiale… du jeu vidéo. N'étant pas spécialement porté là-dessus, préférant dépenser son énergie dans les salles de sport plutôt que dans les arcades, il n'avait pas vraiment entretenu son potentiel de joueur-déjà quasi inexistant à l'époque où il traînait encore avec Luffy- et se prit donc une grande claque dans la gueule. Au sens propre comme au figuré. En effet, tout absorbé qu'était le brun dans ses combats virtuels, il ne faisait pas attention aux larges mouvements qu'il faisait, distribuant coup de coudes et poings victorieux à la ronde. Et, évidemment, la victime de son inattention se trouvait être… Zoro. Le pauvre vert essaya vainement de poser quelques questions au brun survolté, mais rendit les armes et attendit que ce soit l'heure du dîner pour retenter sa chance.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens exactement ? demanda-t-il finalement tandis que Luffy s'empiffrait gaiement.  
— 'Ment cha ?  
— Hein ? »

Le jeune homme avala difficilement et répéta:

« Comment ça ?  
— Ben… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie maintenant, pourquoi tu habites seul, tout ça…»

Luffy cligna des yeux deux fois et se mit à réfléchir… intensément. C'est alors que Zoro se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire une crise étrange qu'il répondit d'un ton enjoué.

« Déjà, je vais essayer de finir le lycée, et après, j'aviserai.  
— Tu n'as donc aucune idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? s'étonna le vert.  
— Eh nan.  
— Et comment tu comptes payer tes impôts et tout ça, après ?  
— J'sais pas. Je pense que mon pépé paiera, comme pour l'appart' que j'ai… Il dit que tant qu'il ne m'a pas dans les pattes et que je lui fais pas honte, tout va bien, débita le brun posément.  
— Et ton père ? »

Ca y était. Il avait enfin posé la question qu'il fallait. Maintenant, il devait prendre garde à ne louper aucune info pouvant intéresser Nami… tout en évitant de susciter la méfiance de Luffy. Ce qui serait très simple, vu que celui-ci lui vouait une confiance absolue.

« Je ne connais pas mon père.  
— Pardon ?»

Eh merde. Ce problème familial allait légèrement contrarier ses plans.

« Ben oui, il a disparu après ma naissance. Tu sais bien que c'est mon pépé qui m'a élevé, non ? lui rappela Luffy en engloutissant une énième tranche de jambon. Che cognais juchte chon nom.  
— Donc, récapitulons: tu ne connais pas ton père. Ton grand-père t'a élevé, te paye un appart pour que tu l'embête pas, et va peut-être même te payer tes impôts parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire plus tard. Tu es dans une situation bien étrange.» conclut le vert avec un sourire amusé malgré sa stupéfaction et sa déception.

Comment pourrait-il se libérer du chantage de Nami si Luffy ne savait rien sur son propre père…? C'était foutu d'avance. Il sentit un goût d'amertume teinter le fond de sa bouche et grimaça. Mais soudainement, une des phrases du brun tilta dans son esprit.

« A-Attends, tu as dit que tu connais son nom ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, les yeux avides de réponse.  
— Oui, oui, confirma Luffy d'un air curieux. Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ?  
— C'est normal de m'intéresser un peu à la vie de mon meilleur pote, non ? répliqua Zoro en essayant de camoufler son impatience face à celui qui déclencherait ou non les foudres de la rousse à son encontre. Et si ça se trouve j'aurais déjà entendu parler de lui…  
— Tu sais, je m'en fiche. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, alors…, fit Luffy pragmatiquement en haussant les épaules. Il s'appelle Dragon. »

Alors que le brun retournait à sa manette plein de détermination, Zoro nota soigneusement le renseignement dans le coin de sa tête. C'était toujours ça de gagné, même si les informations qu'il avait glané étaient bien maigres. Tout en croisant mentalement les doigts pour que Nami accepte tout de même de le lâcher avec cette histoire de chantage, il revint lui aussi au jeu, même si son score monstrueusement bas lui conseillait pourtant de mettre fin à cette stupide mascarade. Mais il était de la race des vainqueurs, un sportif qui ne savait que se battre jusqu'à la victoire. Il ne renoncerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas remporté au moins un combat contre le brun surexcité. Il fit craquer ses doigts et saisit sa manette avec un regard résolu un tantinet flippant.

Il était temps de lui montrer ce qu'il valait.

_Bon. Génial. Ca ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. _

Sanji fixait de son œil bleu le calendrier qui surplombait son bureau, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une certaine date encerclée de rouge semblait retenir son attention. La date… des rencontres sportives. Cruelle ironie du destin, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bordel… j'ai déjà du mal à m'asseoir et marcher… alors FAIRE DU SPORT ? _

Force était de constater que Dieu avait parfois un sens de l'humour particulier. Cette fois, il s'amusait aux dépends du pauvre blondinet invalide de… de… ben… du fessier. Et ce à cause d'une tronche d'algue incapable de retenir ses pulsions (certes, Sanji n'avait pas non plus refusé ses avances, au contraire, mais c'était tellement plus agréable de rejeter la faute sur le sabreur !).

_Hors de question que je sois le seul à ruminer ! Cette putain de tête d'algue de mes deux va devoir prendre ses responsabilités ! Enfin… je me comprends._

Sanji attrapa de suite son téléphone et demanda à Luffy le numéro de Zoro, prétextant avoir un compte à régler avec lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le brun lui annonça que, par un heureux concours de circonstances (quel petit malin ce Dieu, j'vous jure), le vert se trouvait justement avec lui. Ou plus exactement, il se trouvait chez le vert. Faisant taire sa légère gêne et son appréhension à l'idée de lui parler de nouveau, il attendit patiemment que Zoro prenne le téléphone et le salua en ces termes:

« Nous avons un petit problème. Enfin, j'ai un petit problème.  
— Quoi ? T'es enceinte ? railla Zoro.  
— Ahah, très amusant. Non, je dirais que ce petit problème mesure dans les 18 centimètres… tu piges ?  
— Dans ce cas ce n'est pas un "petit" problème…, ricana encore le vert.  
— Putain Marimo, ON S'EN BRANLE ! A cause de toi, je peux à peine marcher ! s'égosilla le blond à bout de nerfs dans le combiné. Et devine quoi ? Demain, y a les RENCONTRES SPORTIVES ! Je fais comment moi ?  
— Woh, calme ! J'en ai rien à foutre, démerde-toi !  
— Tu veux pas prendre tes responsabilités, un peu ? Genre, en m'aidant à trouver une solution ?  
— Ecoute Ero-cook, t'as qu'à rester chez toi et simuler une crève, je sais pas… je suis pas ton copain, alors me demande pas de prendre mes "responsabilités", t'as pas tellement essayé de m'empêcher de te prendre !  
— Mais boucle-la ! T'as Luffy chez toi je te rappelle ! »

Sanji prit une grande inspiration et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, les mains tremblantes. Chacune de ses conversations avec le vert le mettait dans un état impossible à gérer sans un peu de calme. Il n'essayait même plus de comprendre pourquoi, mais il commençait à en avoir vraiment ras le c…le bol (oops, l'auteur devient vulgaire). Cette espèce de… connexion le poussait à bout. Alors, placidement, il recolla le portable contre sa joue et dit:

« Bref, ce serait con de se disputer pour ça, alors balance seulement des idées parce que je sèche, là.  
— Je suis pas plus connaisseur que toi, sourcil en vrille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? Simule une crève, un rhume, un mal de ventre, une cheville foulée…, proposa Zoro dont la voix indiquait qu'il s'était également un peu apaisé. Ca pourrait au moins expliquer pourquoi tu marches bizarrement.  
— Arrête de te foutre de moi, si t'étais à ma place tu ferais moins le fier ! gronda le cuistot indigné. Je note la cheville foulée, c'est pas trop mal… pour une tête d'algue.  
— Une tête d'algue qui t'a sauvagement b-  
— C'EST BON ON A COMPRIS ! Si j'avais pas été soûl je me serais pas laissé faire aussi facilement ! beugla-t-il.  
— Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…» se moqua le vert sans se rendre compte de ce qu'impliquait sa réplique.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Sanji rougit subitement, des images pas très catholiques et interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans s'entrechoquant dans son esprit. Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que son cerveau lui envoie des flashs de lui-même en compagnie d'une personne tierce en train de copuler joyeusement ! Spécialement si cette personne était Zoro… Il déglutit et tira sur le col de sa chemise, se demandant avec agacement pourquoi le viril Marimo hantait ses pensées constamment depuis… depuis qu'ils _l_'avaient fait.

Non, soyons honnêtes, depuis leur première connexion.

Essayant de reprendre contenance malgré son cœur qui tambourinait et ses mains soudainement moites, il se racla la gorge.

« Vu le peu d'intérêt -partagé- que tu sembles avoir pour ma personne, je te laisse.  
— C'est ça, c'est ça. Je te rappelle au passage que t'es pas ma gonzesse et que je te dois rien, alors un merci ça t'écorcherait la bouche, blondinette ?  
— Très franchement ? Oui. Tchao, Marimo pédé.»

Sur ces mots, il coupa la communication et balança rageusement son portable sur son lit. Zoro n'avait que trop raison; ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ne s'aim… s'aiment même pas, alors que lui devait-il ? Rien. Avoir couché ensemble n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que le vert change de comportement à son égard. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, voilà tout. Les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient même pas tenir une conversation sans s'engueuler au bout de deux secondes, et pour des broutilles en plus. En y réfléchissant, Sanji se rendit compte que ça avait été une très mauvaise idée de l'appeler. Il risquait de se faire des idées, de se mettre à penser que le blond se reposait beaucoup sur les autres, qu'il était faible, ou pire… qu'il l'AIMAIT. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux en étouffant un gémissement accablé. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seul.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers le téléphone. Bon, il fallait avouer que l'idée de la cheville foulée n'était pas si mauvaise. Mais quand même. Le Marimo restait un crétin.

* * *

* Cette magnifique chanson existe bel et bien chers camarades ! C'est _"I can't decide_" des _Scissor Sisters_ :p Inutile de me remercier, je sais que j'ai illuminé vos vies.

Et foualàààà ! Nous finissons donc ce chapitre sur cette dernière phrase très profonde et pertinente de la part de Sanji :B

Après ce que je vous ai fait endurer, vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés de me laisser un gentil comm', hein, sérieux, déjà c'était adorable de commenter jusque-là donc ne poussons pas mémé dans les orties. Maaaais je ne nie pas que ça me ferait plaisir quand même 8D Je remercie donc tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une trace de leur passage jusque-là, en espérant qu'ils continueront à lire cette fiiic si sensoûelle *A*

Par contre, y a un hic. Je risque de ne pas poster de nouveau chapitre de Connexion avant longtemps... Mouiii, juste que j'ai pris du retard dans mes révisions de bac (vous devez vous demander ce que je fous de mes journées, haha) et que j'ai d'autres trucs à côté qui méritent ma pleine attention :3

PAR CONTRE ! (non, ne partez pas, c'est cool cette fois !) Par contre, disais-je, je pense que je vais poster une autre fanfic que j'ai commencé et que je compte également continuer. C'est_ about_ les parents de Zoro, Nami et Sanji. Je pensais que ce serait drôle de mettre en scène leur rencontre, leur histoire, etc... et aussi d'hypothétiser sur le pourquoi du comment qu'ils n'apparaissent pas dans le manga 8D

Oui, j'aime faire de l'auto-pub.

Sur ce, je vous laisse (mes commentaires de l'auteur sont énormes aujourd'hui dites donc ô_o _anyway_) mes petites souris en sucre, mwufufufufu~

A plus dans l'bus ! o/


	7. Chapter 6: Travail au corps

_Bonjouuuur tout le monde :D _

_Voici donc le 6ème chapitre de _Connexion_, yaaaaay ! (Sisi, je sais que vous l'attendiez, ne le niez pas, JE LE VOIS DANS VOTRE REGARD ¤_¤)_

_Ahem._

_Donc.  
_

_J'ai -un peu- moins tardé que la dernière fois, mais faut vous dire aussi que j'ai rien foutu de mes deux semaines de vacs (oui, je sais, ça fait une semaine qu'elles sont finies mais OSEF j'ai toujours besoin d'un temps de réadaptation è_é). Pour tout avouer, en fait, j'ai commencé ce chapitre hier après-midi et j'ai terminé il y a... allez, dix minutes chrono :D J'ai donc dû l'écrire eeeeen... Moins de 5h. JE SUIS FIERE DE MOI 8D_

_Je vous préviens, le langage sera plus cru que dans les autres chapitres, et il y aura une sortedemoitiédelemon vers la fin. Foualà. _

_Ah et puis vous angoissez pas si la fin paraît bizarre et pas en rapport avec le reste c'est NARMOL. Je vous assure, tout est très bien calculé dans mon esprit même si on le dirait pas. Héhé. _

_Je sais que vous kiffez ma life, mais je vais m'arrêter là pour le papotage-d'avant-lecture-du-chapitre :3 _

_Allez, bonne lectuuuuure :D _

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Travail au corps:**

Depuis leur conversation téléphonique à la veille des rencontres sportives -durant lesquelles Sanji avait suivi les conseils de Zoro et simulé une cheville foulée pour échapper à la douloureuse expérience de courir, sauter, etc… tout en ayant l'an… , hrrrm, le bas du dos explosé-, les jeunes hommes ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes semaines, et la perspective des prochaines vacances d'été occupait tous les esprits; la chaleur de la mi-juillet devenait de plus en plus oppressante et nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient abandonné tout courage d'étudier, rêvassant à des rivages sablonneux et à de longues étendues d'eau salée… Zoro, n'ayant pour sa part jamais vraiment travaillé, déplorait seulement une telle chaleur qui l'empêchait de dormir comme il l'aurait voulu et rendait ses séances de sport désagréables. La joie de vivre de Luffy, encore plus ragaillardie par la promesse de longues journées d'amusements, n'était malheureusement pas partagée de tous ses amis. Nami s'éventait en soupirant toute la journée, ordonnant à Sanji de lui apporter rafraîchissement sur rafraîchissement (provenant des distributeurs du lycée) et de lui faire de l'ombre à longueur de temps. Usopp avait simplement renoncé et était affalé sur son bureau, la langue pendante, gémissant sans arrêt. Seul Sanji paraissant heureux de cette soudaine hausse de la température; après tout, quoi de mieux que l'été, douce saison qui lui offrait généreusement la vision de dizaines d'épaules nues, de poitrines dévoilées, et de longues jambes peu couvertes ?

Le décompte des jours était donc de plus en plus fébrile dans les têtes des élèves, et même des enseignants. Tout le monde organisait déjà ses vacances, que ce soit à la mer ou à la campagne, ou même dans un autre pays. Luffy avait donc proposé à tous ses amis de passer les vacances à la mer, dans la petite maison que son grand-père louait chaque année pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Tous avait accepté avec joie… sauf Sanji.

En effet, le beau blond hésitait à venir avec eux. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne parlait plus à Zoro, ou même que celui tente de converser avec lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme… mis à nu. Il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec lui, après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et avaient fait. L'atmosphère était pesante lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, alors tout un mois dans la même maison ? Impensable. Et pourtant… oui, pourtant, il éprouvait une irrépressible envie de partager ces quelques semaines en compagnie de ses trois nouveaux amis… et de Zoro. Partagé entre ces deux sentiments contradictoires, il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse à l'invitation de Luffy, la scène qui s'était déroulé au hangar repassant en boucle dans sa tête. La gêne, la honte et la colère envers Zoro avaient laissé place à l'apathie, au désarroi et… au regret.

Oui, il regrettait. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Il regrettait d'avoir cédé à la tentation, de l'avoir, _lui_, laissé le posséder, d'être passé pour un mec soumis, d'avoir réduit à néant sa réputation auprès de _lui_ et de Nami, mais surtout d'avoir permis à leur connexion de prendre le dessus. Il regrettait d'avoir aimé ce qui pourtant aurait dû lui paraître horrible, sale, humiliant..  
Il regrettait ce moment si court qu'ils avaient partagé et qui lui avait laissé l'occasion de pouvoir exorciser les sentiments et pensées qui le tourmentaient depuis qu'il avait rencontré Zoro; il regrettait leur étreinte, _ses_ caresses avides sur sa peau, la sensation si agréable de _son_ corps chaud sur le sien, _ses_ lèvres gourmandes contre les siennes…  
Et il se détestait de ressentir de la… nostalgie à l'égard de cette scène qui avait pourtant signifié le début des ennuis pour lui. Non seulement Nami faisait désormais chanter Zoro et peser une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête, mais en plus cet horrible Marimo paraissait n'en avoir absolument rien à foutre, comme si il n'avait rien fait de plus que de prendre son pied, comme s'il se fichait de cette connexion qui pourtant nouait l'estomac du blond…

Vraiment, le choix était difficile pour Sanji. Pour se décider, il n'attendait qu'un signe de la part de celui qui hantait malheureusement ses pensées depuis cette nuit-là. Et là encore, il se détestait de se sentir si dépendant de ce putain de sabreur à deux balles qui ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à lui.

C'est pourquoi, un matin, il décida de prendre les choses en main. C'était le week-end, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours, aussi c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir parler au Marimo avant de transmettre sa réponse à Luffy, qui n'avait que trop attendu. Après s'être réveillé, une boule dans l'estomac, il s'était lentement préparé, grommelant dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensible. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir à agir comme ça pour éviter toute situation gênante s'il allait chez Luffy. Et il avait l'affreuse impression d'être une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous galant. Sanji choisit donc de s'habiller de manière décontracté afin que Zoro ne se fasse pas d'idée quant à cette soudaine entrevue; une chemise bleu ciel à manches courtes et un pantacourt noir suffiraient en cette chaude journée de juillet. Il résista à la tentation d'ajouter quelques accessoires à sa tenue -bon sang, il se comportait presque comme une fille maintenant!- et fila par la porte arrière du restaurant, ne tenant pas pour une fois à ce que Zeff l'y retienne. Tout en tirant quelques bouffées nerveuses d'une cigarette, il fit le chemin jusque chez Zoro, ne prêtant pas attention aux prostituées qui l'abordaient. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble assez peu sécurisé, il entra en trombe dans le hall et s'arrêta, embarrassé, devant les escaliers. Il ignorait le numéro d'étage de Zoro, de même que celui de son appartement, et l'immeuble ne possédait aucun interphone.

Il était mal barré.

* * *

Zoro sortait à peine d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves tous plus ou moins étrange -la chaleur avait de drôles d'effets sur lui- lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était la deuxième fois en deux semaines que quelqu'un l'appelait aussi tôt, et il espérait que cette fois il ne finirait pas par se prendre la tête avec son interlocuteur. Il avait assez sonné, avec le baka-cook.

Ruminant ces pensées, il était cependant curieux. Et si, justement, c'était le blondinet qui essayait de le joindre en ce moment même ? Ce serait bien étonnant puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis un sacré bout de temps, mais quand même; même lui ne pouvait ignorer que la soirée de la dernière fois avait changé quelque chose entre eux et avait provoqué un sacré remue-ménage. Luffy lui avait aussi proposé de venir chez lui. Sans doute se demandait-il si cette idée était si bonne que ça, après tout ce qui leur était arrivé… Lui-même n'ergotait pas spécialement dessus, mais il devait bien avouer que cela risquait d'être gênant de côtoyer Sanji pendant presque un mois. Et si la connexion prenait le dessus à nouveau ? Et s'ils cédaient encore une fois à la tentation ? Il ignorait si, cette fois, il pourrait faire semblant de passer outre.

Car, oui, il faisait semblant. Cette indifférence calculée, la sècheresse qu'il avait montré envers Sanji lors de son dernier coup de fil, tout ça… c'était du bluff. Il n'aimait pas déguiser ses sentiments ainsi, mais il préférait ça plutôt que de se faire happer par le regard bleu du cuistot, ces prunelles qui semblaient le questionner silencieusement. C'était ridicule. Comme si il avait quoi que ce soit à faire de lui. Il avait seulement eu envie de se soulager… n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'autre. Définitivement. Il était un homme. Et le blondinet, un homme à femmes. Leur caractère ne s'accordaient pas du tout. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se prendre la tête chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, que ce soit par téléphone ou face à face.

Et pourtant.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit cette sensation de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti quand leurs corps s'étaient accordés, quand ils avait tous les deux criés leur plaisir. La fébrilité de cette étreinte, le corps mince et souple de Sanji entre ses mains, la voracité de ses lèvres… Tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il aurait aimé. Mais ça lui était impossible. Ce souvenir restait ancré dans sa chair, et il se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur sa peau, le souffle court, le bas du ventre tendu dans un douloureux désir de pouvoir à nouveau prendre possession de _lui_. Leur connexion s'était intensifiée et leur manque de contact le faisait presque souffrir. Alors, peut-être qu'il serait mieux de tout mettre au clair avec Sanji, avant qu'ils ne… commettent une deuxième erreur.

Même si ça les soulagerait tous les deux de s'offrir l'un à l'autre, sa conscience le lui refusait. Ca ne pourrait que plus les blesser car jamais ils ne seraient capable de s'assumer ensemble. Ce serait dévastateur, destructeur. Et pourtant…

Zoro secoua la tête et saisit son téléphone, décidé à répondre, quand bien même c'était le love-cook qui l'appelait. Il était un homme. Viril, et tout. Il n'avait pas à redouter un petit coup de fil.

« Allô ? fit-il en décrochant, étouffant un bâillement peu élégant.  
— C'est Sanji, Marimo. Je… j'suis en bas de chez toi, là. Tu peux descendre ?» marmotta la voix de celui qu'il redoutait à l'autre bout.

Ledit Marimo fronça les sourcils et hésita un instant à le rembarrer. Mais ce serait idiot, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait décroché en parfaite connaissance de cause. Qu'il assume jusqu'au bout.

« Monte plutôt, baka-cook. J'suis en pyjama, répondit-il d'un ton grognon.  
— Quel génie, j'y avais pas pensé ! Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai pas fait avant… ah, mais si, je sais: JE CONNAIS PAS TON ETAGE ET TON NUMERO D'APPART, BLAIREAU !  
— Troisième étage, appartement I. Et parle-moi autrement sinon j't'ouvre pas, pigé ? »

Il raccrocha brutalement avant que l'autre ne puisse lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

« Quel enfoiré, marmonna Sanji en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Je me demande pourquoi je fais encore le geste de me déplacer jusque chez lui pour lui parler, tsss. »

Bougonnant contre les manières irrespectueuses de son camarade de classe, le blond gravit les trois étages qui le séparaient de la plante verte. Arrivée devant son appartement, il tambourina à la porte, faisant fi de la sonnette. Ce serait sa petite vengeance personnelle, et il se fichait parfaitement qu'elle soit digne d'un gamin de dix ans (il est vrai que frapper comme un malade une porte qui ne vous a rien fait n'est pas très… intelligent, disons).

« Woh, ça va pas la tête ? T'es con ou t'as pas vu la sonnette ? grogna Zoro en lui ouvrant d'un geste brusque.  
— Bonjour Marimo, ça va très bien merci de demander, et non j'ai pas vu la sonnette, répliqua le blond en souriant sarcastiquement. Bon, tu me fais entrer ou tu préfères faire profiter tout le monde de ton magnifique pyjama ?»

Le pyjama en question ne se composant en tout et pour tout que d'un vieux pantalon de jogging troué et délavé, Zoro le laissa passer et referma derrière lui avec un soupir de rage. Sanji détailla rapidement l'appartement -ou plutôt le petit studio- du regard, ne trouvant pas grand-chose à y redire sinon que ça semblait… confortable. Si tant est qu'un bazar monstre impliquant fringues sales empilées dans un coin et instruments de musculation peut être qualifié de confortable. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et retira ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir sans gêne dans un fauteuil, essayant de se donner un air sûr de lui. Zoro le dévisagea un instant, les sourcils haussés, faillit dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, bras croisés sur son torse nu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» lâcha-t-il, le regard soudainement sérieux.

Sanji se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise sous l'insistance de ces yeux émeraude et essaya de prendre le ton de la plaisanterie. Qu'il était difficile de renouer le dialogue avec lui alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé aucune pique pendant deux semaines…

« Mais rien, mon cher Marimo. J'avais juste envie de me lever tôt un dimanche matin pour venir te voir, ai-je besoin d'une quelconque raison pour cela ?  
— 'Te fous pas de ma gueule, Ero-cook, gronda le sabreur sans se départir de son expression glaciale, qui camouflait sa propre gêne.  
— Ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver… C'est à propos du voyage, soupira Sanji. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit très… très sain si j'y allais aussi, avec tout ce qui s'est passé en…entre nous, tu vois ?  
— Quoi ? T'as peur que ça se reproduise ? Alors tu peux accepter la proposition de Luffy sans crainte, je tenterai rien du tout et je ne te toucherai même pas. »

Le ton cassant de Zoro et ses paroles brusques surprirent le blond. Ou plutôt, le blessèrent. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que le vert le supplie de venir avec lui, mais il aurait préféré une réponse moins sèche et dénuée de chaleur.

« Tu veux dire que tu t'en fous ? Attends, Marimo… ce serait pas toi qui te fous de ma gueule ?  
— Je ne vois pas pourq-  
— Putain mais on a COUCHE ENSEMBLE, tu m'as PRIS, on… on a JOUI ENSEMBLE, et tu t'en branle complètement ? s'exclama le cuistot abasourdi. T'es sans-cœur, con, ou tu le fais juste exprès ? Parce que je pense pas être le seul de nous deux à ressentir le… le truc qui se passe entre nous depuis le début ! Ou alors je suis sérieusement malade et je m'imagine des trucs ! J'ai pas envie de passer pour une gonzesse, devant toi en plus, alors réponds sérieusement sans te cacher derrière cette attitude de merde ! Je suis venu ici pour qu'on parle de tout ça en tout sincérité et toi tu me dis que ma décision ne t'affectera pas plus que ça ? »

Après ce long discours, Sanji s'affala sur le dossier de son fauteuil, se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Il était tellement débile d'avoir cru un seul instant que le Marimo pouvait se préoccuper, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était tellement énervé contre lui-même qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Zoro s'était rapproché de lui insidieusement Il ne le comprit que lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur ses doigts. Alors, il les abaissa lentement et fit face aux prunelles vertes de son camarade, à ses sourcils arqués froncés, à sa moue dubitative, et à ses joues légèrement rosées. Merde alors, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de déblatérer toutes ces conneries, tu me rendrais un grand service, baka-cook, grommela le vert.  
— Et toi arrête avec cette sale attitude, tu n'impressionnes personne.  
— Tu veux que je sois sincère, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.  
— O-Ouais…, marmonna Sanji, étonné de ce brusque changement de comportement.  
— En fait, je sais pas. C'est comme tu dis, cette… connexion, le truc… je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi parce que je te déteste prodigieusement mais en même temps j'ai… envie de toi.»

Cette déclaration plutôt inattendue fit rougir Sanji tandis que Zoro prenait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient décidément complètement idiots, à se faire face comme deux collégiens amoureux. Mais ils n'y pouvaient pas grand-chose, et puis il leur fallait mettre au clair ce lien entre eux.

« Hrrm, toussota Sanji en essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal contenance. Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est bien pour ça que je te demande quoi faire à propos des prochaines vacances.  
— Hn, fit Zoro en s'éloignant un peu, embarrassé. En soit c'est pas… pas dérangeant mais ouais, ça risque de poser problème.  
— Pas dérangeant ? Attends, je suis un mec. Toi aussi. Tu as un putain de PENIS. Je suis censé aimer les… les UTERUS ! VOILA le problème.  
— Tu veux dire les vag-  
— Ta gueule ! On s'en fout des détails, faut juste trouver une bonne explication et une… une solution. »

Le blondinet se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit afin d'aborder le problème sous un autre angle. Zoro, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se confier davantage à Sanji, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix non plus.

« Ok, alors… hum… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi, par exemple ? interrogea Sanji en essayant de camoufler sa curiosité .  
— Pour être honnête ? De l'énervement mais aussi je, hrrm… je crois que j'ai envie de toi, répondit franchement le vert en piquant un énorme fard.  
— D'a-d'accord… , acquiesça le blondinet en cachant sa gêne derrière la fumée d'une cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. De ce côté-là, on a les mêmes symptômes, disons. Et quand je ne suis pas là ? »

Cette fois-ci, il attendait la réponse avec impatience, scrutant avidement le visage du sabreur. Il espérait que celui-ci lui décrirait les sensations que lui-même ressentaient. Simplement pour ne pas se sentir débile. Et aussi parce que ça lui ferait… plaisir ? Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, mais ça devait être cela, oui. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, la main tremblante, puis se racla la gorge pour inciter Zoro à se livrer. Lui aussi semblait en proie à des troubles intérieurs, cherchant certainement à mettre les mots sur des perceptions et impressions abstraites. Finalement, l'épéiste avoua, l'air honteux:

« Quand t'es pas là, je pense à la nuit où on a couché ensemble, et à chaque fois j'ai une sorte de sensation de vide… Ca me tiraille, ça m'empêche de dormir… quelquefois je me réveille même après avoir rêvé de, hrrm, de ça, et je crois que cette connexion me fait mal. Tu ressens ça aussi, toi ?  
— Si, admit Sanji, tout aussi mortifié. Mais franchement, je crois que c'est encore pire depuis la soirée… Alors… ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de recommencer. Tu… On ne s'aime même pas et si on réitérait l'expérience sans rien de plus, ça ne pourrait que nous faire souffrir. Une idée pour pallier à ce problème, Marimo ? »

Zoro le fixa un long moment. Si long que le cuistot crut qu'il s'était endormi les yeux ouverts -tout était possible avec lui. Mais lorsque le vert se pencha vers lui les sourcils froncés, qu'il sentit son cœur rater un battement puis s'emballer, Sanji comprit alors son intention et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, les joues brûlantes de confusion. Il n'allait tout de même pas…? Ce serait vraiment stupide après tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire ! Le mieux était certainement de ne plus rien faire, et leur connexion s'affaiblirait petit à petit… Ils ne devaient pas… non…

La bouche de Zoro se posa alors sur la sienne, et ce fut comme si de la lave déferlait dans ses veines. Le vert mordit ses lèvres avec voracité, comme s'il était affamé, comme s'il avait attendu longtemps de pouvoir dévorer son corps, puis introduit sa langue entre les dents du blond sans aucune douceur. Sanji ne parvenait pas à lui faire lâcher prise, à le faire relâcher son emprise… le voulait-il, d'ailleurs ? Leur connexion n'était plus douloureuse et incisive comme avant, non, elle semblait vibrer grâce au plaisir et désir qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement. Alors, il laissa faire le sabreur, s'abandonnant à son étreinte non sans se sentir honteux de se comporter comme une fille facile alors qu'il était censé être un homme à femmes, un séducteur. Mais peu important maintenant. Il ne voulait que sentir les mains fermes et chaudes de Zoro sur son corps déjà en feu, ces mains qui semblaient lui ôter sa chemise collée de sueur brutalement, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon…

« Tu… tu ne penses pas… qu'il fait assez chaud… comme ça ? marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers bestiaux, haletant.  
— Si t'as pas envie de le faire t'as qu'à me repousser, sinon… tais-toi.» lui ordonna le vert, guidé par son inextinguible désir.

Sanji se laissa faire encore quelques instants mais finalement posa fermement ses mains sur le torse mat de Zoro, qui le caressait encore, puis le poussa en arrière. L'épéiste parut déconfit, déçu, et fronça les sourcils à nouveau, sans doute prêt à protester, mais fut stoppé dans sa lancée quand le blond s'agenouilla entre ses jambes.

« Oï, qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il, surpris.  
— Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir mener la danse, stupide Marimo, sourit Sanji en baissant d'un coup sec le bas de pyjama du vert. Et maintenant… ferme-la et apprécie. »

Enfin il allait pouvoir dominer leur échange musclé et à imposer ses décisions à ce jeune homme trop sûr de lui. Pouvoir lui rabattre son caquet tout en lui prouvant pouvoir également le faire se pâmer de plaisir de ses propres mains lui semblait une perspective tout à fait alléchante. A cet instant, il ne considérait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire comme une quelconque preuve de leur connexion; non, à cet instant, il ne pensait qu'au plaisir qu'il pourrait en retirer, et surtout à la tête que ferait Zoro après avoir joui grâce à lui… Il n'était pas le seul capable de manœuvrer un corps pour faire atteindre à celui-ci le plaisir absolu, loin de là. Et cela, Sanji allait le lui prouver. Rien de plus.

Fort de ses résolutions, il hésita cependant un instant lorsque la virilité du vert se pointa sous son nez. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait pour la première fois à la soirée, complètement HS et dans le noir, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son camarade était… bien pourvu, disons. Et il se sentit légèrement découragé à l'idée de mettre… _ça_ dans sa bouche. Mais il le devait; ce serait une petite vengeance contre Zoro, qui avait sauvagement pris le contrôle de son corps sans qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Alors, on se dégonfle ? »

Ledit Zoro l'observait d'un œil goguenard, détrompé cependant par la rougeur de ses joues et son souffle qui se faisait déjà haletant. Horripilé par son ton moqueur, Sanji lui lança un regard de défi et, sans prévenir, engloba son membre de ses lèvres humides. Le sabreur poussa un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir et appuya aussitôt sur la tête blonde de toutes ses forces. Lui-même ne savait pas si c'était pour l'inciter à approfondir son geste ou au contraire pour l'en déloger; il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le blond tente quoi que ce soit, et n'arrivait pas à s'avouer combien c'était… eh bien, _bon_, tout simplement. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire _ça_; il cherchait seulement à savoir si la connexion s'intensifierait encore ou leur laisserait du répit après avoir été satisfaite. Cependant, maintenant que Sanji était lancé et que lui-même ne ressentait que de délicieuses sensations qui partaient de la pointe de son membre jusque dans son échine dorsale, il n'avait plus du tout envie d'arrêter.

Le cuistot de son côté était partagé entre la sensation étrange d'avoir un… oui, un _pénis_ dans sa bouche et l'exultation de diriger le plaisir de Zoro. Lentement, il enfonça encore le gland de son partenaire vers le fond de sa gorge, arrachant à celui-ci un râle difficilement étouffé, puis remonta à la même vitesse. Il se sentait tout aussi excité que le vert, et étroit dans son pantalon, mais avait décidé que cette fois, il ferait jouir Zoro avant lui. C'était un duel entre eux deux. Une simple question d'endurance. Et de l'endurance, le sabreur aux yeux verts ne semblait pas en avoir tant que ça à cet instant même; les yeux voilés par la plaisir, le souffle court, il retenait avec difficulté de nombreux soupirs et grognements. Alors, Sanji osa aller plus loin et entreprit de lécher le membre durci avec application, imprimant de petit coup de langue à la peau tendue et gorgée de sang. Il apparut que le vert ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps; à peine le blond eut-il dégager sa bouche pour utiliser ses mains qu'il ne put s'empêcher de relâcher toute la tension accumulée. Sanji contempla un bref instant ses mains couvertes de semence blanche puis sourit victorieusement au vert embarrassé.

« On dirait que j'ai gagné.» dit-il posément en se relevant.

Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, se lava les mains et en profita pour s'asperger d'eau. Il avait tellement chaud… Et ce qu'il avait fait à Zoro le maintenait dans un douloureux était d'excitation qu'il essaya de camoufler de son mieux. Dans son dos, il sentit son camarade se remettre également debout puis s'approcher de lui. Deux mains passèrent des deux côtés de sa taille et se plaquèrent sur son intimité au supplice. Il essaya de se dégager, sans succès, furieux contre lui-même.

« Je dirais que c'est un match nul, Ero-cook.» susurra Zoro dans son oreille.

Son torse était bouillant et Sanji se mordit les lèvres en sentant les doigts taquins s'insinuer sans vergogne dans son pantalon. Mais il s'efforça d'adopter une attitude calme et sûre de lui. Il sortit une cigarette d'une de ses poches, l'alluma puis en tira une bouffée qu'il expira lentement, le visage dénué d'expression. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Zoro et le regarda neutralement.

« Tu plaisantes, Marimo. J'ai su me retenir, _moi_. Ecarte-toi, je te signale qu'au début j'étais venu pour savoir ce que tu pensais du voyage chez Luffy, fit-il en portant à nouveau le morceau de nicotine à ses lèvres.  
— Tss, vire ça de sous mon nez, j'ai pas envie d'avoir les poumons déglingués à cause de toi, grogna le vert, agacé.  
— Réponds-moi d'abord.» ordonna Sanji en lui soufflant la fumée nocive à la figure.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Zoro lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa férocement, enfonçant d'autorité sa langue dans sa bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, puis il arrêta le baiser aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait commencé. Essoufflé, abasourdi, le blond le fixa avec des… un œil rond, la cigarette toujours fichée entre ses doigts tremblant. L'autre semblait très fier de lui, d'avoir repris le contrôle, et rétorqua d'une voix fanfaronne:

« Si ta venue signifie que je pourrai te prendre n'importe quand, alors pourquoi pas… Ca peut être amusant, finalement.  
— Co…connard ! Ne pense surtout pas que ça puisse aller plus loin ! Ou alors… acceptes-en les conséquences.  
— Quelles conséquences ? interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
— Tu le sais très bien, sale Marimo. Et si ce… truc entre nous devenait de plus en plus fort ? J'ai pas envie d'être dépendant d'une putain de tête d'algue, cracha presque Sanji.  
— Ca n'irait jamais plus loin, assura Zoro. On ne s'aime pas, hein ?  
— Absolument pas.  
— Dans ce cas c'est tout vu. On n'a qu'à dire que c'est un… quoi déjà…  
— Un échange de bons procédés ? suggéra le blond.  
— Voilà. »

Le cuistot réfléchit quelques instants. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il pensait se rendre chez le Marimo pour mettre tout au clair… voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait embarqué dans une histoire dont on ne sait si elle finirait bien ou mal. Mais il refusait d'y penser. Après tout, il avait raison, ce sabreur à deux balles; ça ne pourrait jamais "aller plus loin". Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Il n'y avait que cette connexion qui leur foutait le cœur à l'envers et leur vidait la tête, les faisant se conduire comme des chamois en chaleur. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait sûrement rien à craindre s'il s'embarquait dans ce genre de… relation avec Zoro. Alors, il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette puis l'éteignit dans le lavabo humide et dit placidement:

« Très bien, alors on fait comme ça. Je donnerai ma réponse à Luffy demain.  
— Parfait.» sourit Zoro d'un air de carnassier.

Et tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau vers lui pour un second round, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré le désagréable caractère du vert, il était décidément très doué pour embrasser…

* * *

« Allô ?  
— Bonjour, j'aimerais vous parler de votre fils.  
—… Qui êtes-vous ?  
— Quelqu'un qui lui veut du bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je ne divulguerai pas votre secret.  
— Pourrais-je au moins savoir comment vous avez eu mon numéro ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez trouvé dans l'annuaire, je figure sur liste rouge.  
— Ahah, loin de moi l'idée de vous prendre pour un idiot ! Non, en fait, j'ai tout simplement demandé à une personne qui vous est très proche, et de votre fils également.  
— Je vois. Que me voulez-vous donc ?

— Tout simplement en savoir plus sur une certaine femme…  
— Pourquoi cela ? Il ne sert à rien de faire revivre le passé. Je suis tourné vers l'avenir, vous devriez le savoir…  
— En effet, mais j'ai un but très précis en tête, même s'il peut vous apparaître très mièvre.  
— Je vous écoute…»

* * *

_... Alors ? 8D Des commentaires, impressions ? Si oui, vous avez qu'à cliquer en bas pour poster une chtiote (et pas une fiotte, merci) review, ça coûte rien mais ça me fait rire et plaisir :D _

_A pluuuuuuus les gens, que vous soyez hétéro, gay ou gayette (ahah que je suis drôle), bi ou je sais pas quoi JE VOUS AIME voilà vous le savez o/ _


End file.
